TWEWY ToD
by Faliara
Summary: So I noticed that TWEWY's only ToD hasn't been updated for a looooong time, so, here is mine! Rated T for Beat's swearing. On Hiatus because I'm just lazy that way. Unless you guys decide to threaten me with death threats... But please, don't.
1. Hey guys!

Hi! I'm Faliara. My story only gets viewed. No one favourites it, or follow it, or even review! :(

But that's not the reason why this is made. I noticed that there is only one ToD for TWEWY, and that one hasn't been updated for a long time! So I'll make another. So now, then, first of all, let's bring on the characters!

* * *

"THROW THEM IN!" I yell out as two grown men throw 5 teenagers into the room. They all stand up, and they look around.

"Hello there!" I greet them. Our cast looks at me.

"Who are you?" asks Neku.

"Where are we?" asks Shiki.

"And why are we here?" asks Joshua.

I answer all three of their questions. "I'm Faliara, but you can call me Fal. You're in a ToD room. You're here for ToDs," I say.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?!" Beat booms. Rhyme sighs.

"Sorry about my brother," she said.

"No, no, it's ok. Anyways, I'll show you the rules and instructions," I say as I hand out a piece of paper.

* * *

_Rules and instructions for giving truths and dares_

_No yaoi or yuri dares. I'm sick of it._

_Give your dares through PM._

_Rules and instructions for the people who are being given dares_

_Do the dares. If you don't, someone will grab you, swing you around until you're sick, and then take you to where Myst is doing her ToD with the Kingdom Hearts characters and then throw you into the Room of Terror :)_

* * *

Neku gave out a sigh of relief aftere seeing the rules and instructions for giving the truths and dares. "I'm sick of it too," he muttered. When the cast saw the rules and instructions for them, they start getting confused.

"Myst? Who's that?" asked Joshua.

"You don't know?!" I exclaimed.

"Uh... No..."

I can't believe it! I guess you haven't seen her ToD too..." I muttered.

"So starting from now we all gonna get pushed aroun 'cuz of bitch's dares?!" said Beat.

"Nope. It doesn't start now. This ToD just started," I said.

"Oh. So we should savour our last moments of freedom?" asked Rhyme. "Yes," I answer.

"Wait, can't I just break out right now?" asked Joshua.

"Nope, the Archangel wants you to do this ToD as well, so they made sure you won't be getting out," I said. "I can't get out as well, though, because of their provisions..." I muttered.

"Wait, you're in the same situation as us?" asked Neku.

Uh Oh.

Uh... Uh...

KITTIES!


	2. No PMs yet? Let's go with this for now

...

What? No PMs?

I'm really starting to wonder... How did the popular authors even get there?

Hm... Maybe I'm simply just not good enough... The popular authors _do _make better work than me... Sigh...

* * *

Neku: No ToDs yet? YAY!

Everyone: Yay!

Me: Don't cheer!

Beat: Yo, maybe it's cuz it's stil schoolday, yaw!

Me: True! Thanks, Beat! Because you cheered me up, you and your sister don't have to do what those three are about to do...

Neku, Shiki and Joshua: Huh?

Me: Well, this is what you are about to do: Run around the world 10 times.

Trio: NO!

Me: You sure about that?

Trio: Yes.

Me: GET READY, BECAUSE YOU ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE HELL!

Three grown men walk into the room and grabbed the trio, one each. The trio were swung around by the legs. They got swung until they were sick. Then, the three grown men went to wherever Myst does her ToD. As they did this, I brought the siblings to a soundproof room with a table with delicious fruit stuffs where they can eat themselves silly. The trio threw them into the room of terror and you can tell they were scared. You could here their screams from islands away. And, then, a few minutes later, they were brought back into the room, their clothes ripped up, hair in a mess.

Me: NURSES!

A bunch of nurses come and brought them to the nurse's office just as Beat and Rhyme finished their meal.

Beat: What was that, yo?

Me: Oh, nothing.

* * *

Well, Beat and Rhyme have yet to find out the horrors of the Room of Terror. I hope, when and if Rhyme goes in there, people won't destroy her innocence...

Wait, Beat cheering someone up? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!


	3. Mexi's dare!

Me: I've got it!

Beat: What?

Me: My first dare!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

"Alright," I say. "Someone has finally taken notice. Thanks Rhyme13kh14Xion8!" Now let's read...

* * *

Shiki: I dare her...wait if its not yaio or yuri can we send in dares like Joshyme and Neshiki?  
I dare Shiki to...dress like Rhyme!; Then I dare her to fight Neku.

Neku: I dare him to eat carrots in front of everyone*that includes carrot juice* I'm so evil~  
Then I dare him to slap Joshua and Joshua cant do anything to get bck at him untill I dare*Joshua*him to.

Joshua:I dare him to dress up as a girl like a japenese princess in a kimono. Yeah I am so evil~ I also dare him to kiss Rhyme on the check!

Rhyme: She has to kiss Joshua on the cheek too. Because she's so cute and innocent I will send to her a book so she can write down what her thoughts and whats going on.

Beat: Dont punch Joshua. Or I will send in Points to brother. I think...I dare you to watch the video Ganman style(is that how its spelled?) and write a report of what YOU thought it was about.

I think that thats alot so I wont send in anymore right now! -^_^- Thank you!

* * *

"Thanks to you too!" I say. "Also, I think you mean Gangnam Style..."

I don't show the piece of paper to the group. I'm scared Beat might punch me in the face or find and kill Mexi. (It would be odd if I called her Rhyme or Xion, so I combined 'Me' from Rhyme and 'Xi' from Xion)

"Shiki! Neku! Come!"

Shiki and Neku looked at the piece of paper. They paled when they saw that they have to fight each other.

"Anyways... Shiki, dress up first! You can dress over there," I said, pointing backstage. She nodded and went to the back.

"While she's changing, Neku, let's do the dare you've been given!"

I gesture to a table with a plate full of carrots, carrot juice, carrot rice and carrot chocolate. His face paled.

"If I eat all that my skin will become as orange as my hair!" he said.

"Do you want to go into the *shudder* Room of Terror again?!" I said.

This had the desired effect. So he took a deep breath, and started eating it all. Carrots, carrot juice, carrot rice, carrot chocolate...

Beat and Joshua laughed. Rhyme felt sick.

Eventually, Neku barfed up halfway through. He wiped his mouth with a towel readily there and kept eating.

"Room 'o Terror that bad, yo?" said Beat, flabbergasted.

"Yes..." Joshua said with a shudder.

Rhyme and Beat stared at Joshua. They became scared too. if the Composer was scared of the Room of Terror, they may as well obey every single Neku finished, he had fainted. "NURSES!" I yell out as the nurses take him to the nurse's office.

Then I noticed. It had been an hour.

"Shiki! It's already an hour! Hurry up!" I yell.

Shiki slowly walked out. She looked a bit like Rhyme. She wore that shirt with a huge skull on it. The difference was, it actually fit. She wore that pair of white shorts, black and yellow shoes, and that black hat with the skull. She had taken off her glasses. The only difference between Shiki and Rhyme now was the hair colour and height.

"Wow! You look pretty with that on! Also, are you wearing contacts?"

"No..." she answered.

"How come you took off your glasses then?" I ask.

"Honestly, the glasses are only for reading. But my parents think I need them all the time, and now I'm often scared to take them off anywhere else," she answered.

"Oh..."

"Also, where's Neku?"

Then I grinned. "Neku fainted from doing the carrot dare, soooo... You win by default!"

"Oh..." Shiki gives a sigh of relief. I could tell she was relieved.

"Well, the slap dare won't commence 'til Neku comes out, so... Joshua, Rhyme, come!"

Joshua and Rhyme looks at their dares.

The pair blushes a little. Then, a girl with long, green hair comes out from backstage. She had emerald green hair, wore a leaf-green jacket and a shirt with a lighter shade of green. She wore pants with the same colour as her hair, and blue-green sandals, like the sea. She was holding a rather regal kimono in her hand.

"Chiseki, aren't you supposed to be doing a story right now?"

"Oh, please, I'm not going to be shown until they reach the forest!" Chiseki objects. "Anyways..." Chiseki throws the kimono at Joshua's face. "GET DRESSED!"

"B-But..."

"Do you want to go through that experience again?!" she yelled.

"NO!"

"THEN GET DRESSED!"

Joshua groans as he goes backstage.

"By the way, Beat, you might want to see this before he comes out..."

I gave the piece of paper to Rhyme for her to give it to him. Then I ran for the safety of the two grown men.

As Beat reads it, he looked angry that his little sister and Joshua are about to kiss. Then he tries to punch me. The two grown men punch him in the face, and he faints as well. "NURSES!" I yell. Beat gets dragged into the nurse's office.

Just then, Neku comes out.

"You look great, Shiki!" he said.

"Thanks," Shiki answered, blushing a little.

"Oh, by the way, Neku, Shiki won by default because you fainted from the carrot dare," I said. Neku sighs with relief. "Hey, where's Joshua and Beat?"

"Beat's at the nurse's office, and Joshua's backstage," I say.

A few minutes later, Joshua comes out.

"Uh... Why is there a freaky-looking princess in the room?" Neku asks.

Joshua gets angry, about him saying that and attempts to punch him while Chiseki sunddenly grows from her tiny figure and restrains him.

"Anyways, before we start the kiss dare, how about Neku slap him in the face to fulfill the dare?" I say.

"Yeah!" Shiki agrees.

So, Neku walks up to him and slap him in the face. "Man, that felt good!" he said.

Joshua felt more angry. "Nu-uh," I said. "You can't yet."

"Anyways..." Neku started. "Kiss!"

Rhyme and Joshua looked at each other. They blushed furiously. So, Joshua kisses her on the cheek whilst Rhyme does the same.

"YAY!" We all cheered. Joshua and Rhyme blush like mad and looks away from each other.

"Now then..." I hand over the book Mexi sent to Rhyme. "How about it?"

So Rhyme wrote about the kiss on the cheek. It only said to write about it, not show, so none of us got to see it.

Beat comes out of the nurse's office.

"Well, then... BWAHAHA! Prissy looks like a girl, yo!" Beat laughs histerically.

Joshua looked pissed.

"Alright, now then, Beat... Watch the Gangnam Style!" I say.

Beat goes over to the conviniently-placed laptop and starts to watch Gangnam Style. He laughed a lot. Then he wrote his report on a piece of paper. Once again, we aren't shown the piece of paper.

"Wait... Did dat prissy kiss lil' Rhyme?" Beat asked.

"Uh-oh..."

Joshua ran for the hills as he is hunted down all over the studio by an angry Beat.

* * *

Anyways... Thanks, Mexi!


	4. I sense something beginning

...Hmmm...I'm sending in another Dare/Truth! This is a very long one. I like my new nickname Mexi. ^^

Shiki's dare: Hold hands with Neku for the entire show. =) Desing an out fit for Rhyme and Joshua to wear;like a tux and a dress or something!  
Shiki:truth: How would you feel if Neku and Eri went out? What would you have Neku wear if you were a maid and had to choose what clothes he should wear?

Rhyme's Dare: Sit next to Joshua during the entire show. Dress in what ever Shiki made for you(doesnt have to be in this chapter)  
Rhyme's Truth: What did you think about the kiss on the cheek from last time? =D What do you think about Beat? I again send to Rhyme-chan a 3ds with the video game TWEWY and KH DDD. (make sure she plays the games okay?)

Joshua's dare: punch (or whatever you do) Neku in the face. And Nekky~ you cant do anything to hurt Joshua after he punches or what ever he does at you. Along with the TWEWY and 3ds and KH DDD games I sent I send another one for Joshua to play.  
Joshua's truth: Do you hate Beat? Why do you like bugging Mr.H? Why does you hair look so curly?

Beat's truth:...Hmmm. Why are you so over protective of Rhyme?  
Beats dare: Dont kill Joshua. (let him on .net to read Joshyme stories) Make sure that you have the army with you. I'm going into hiding after his dare)

* * *

Neku: Dude, why did you still show Mexi's PM? Didn't she tell you about hiw it's not allowed anymore?

Me: I'm not budging until I get a good reason why we're not allowed.

Joshua: Ah, stubborn girl, I see.

Me: Shut up.

Chiseki: Shouldn't we have shown the newspaper by now?

Me: You're still here?

Chiseki: My part in Rika's Tale hasn't come yet.

Me: Fine... Anyways, you're right, we should show them the newspaper.

* * *

_**The Daily News**_

_**Obliterated Studio!**_

_A ToD studio was recently destroyed completely by a young teenager named Sora._

_The studio was owned by mystery8icarus, also known as Myst._

_Sora had obliterated it during a sugar rush. A dare made him drink coffee with lots of sugar, and when he drank it, this was the result._

_Many people were injured during this time. There are bruises and wounds on everyone. Luckily, no one died in this apocalypse._

_"I'm sorry. I should've known this was going to happen. I should've went into the Room of Terror instead," says the brunette._

_"It's not his fault. He didn't mean it. Don't blame him!" Kairi, one of the witnesses, said._

_"I'm really going to get my revenge on whoever made that dare..." says Aura, an OC of Myst's._

_Where the studio used to be is now a complete rubble. The only few things that still stand is the stage, which is near destroyed._

_Myst and the people that were in that studio currently resides in the backup studio, which is too small to continue all of their activities. Only few things can be done where they currently reside._

_If you have any alternative places for them to reside at, contact: ***_

* * *

Rhyme: I'm surprised at Sora. How could he obliterate an entire studio simply because of a sugar rush?

Me: How should I know?

Beat: Yo yo, what do you think 'bout this, man?

Neku: Note to self; Don't give Sora too much sugar.

Shiki: Or never give him any at all...

Joshua: The good thing I can see out of this is that we won't be dragged into the Room of Terror anymore.

Neku: True.

Shiki: REJOICE!

Neku and Joshua: REJOICE!

Me: You're still gonna be swung around until you're sick...

Neku, Shiki and Joshua: D:

* * *

"Let's start the dare, now shall we?" I say.

"Sure!" says Shiki.

"Alright, what would you think if Neku and Eri were going out?" I read out.

Neku is shocked at this question.

"Er... I guess... I'd be happy for Eri and Neku..." Shiki muttered.

"Ok..." I say, noticing her very bad attempt at lying.

Shiki answers the next question like this: She would choose a red hoodie, light brown pants with pockets and black shoes.

As they see the dare, Neku and Shiki blushes and hold each other's hands.

"Ok, now then, start sewing, Shiki!" I yell out. Shiki and Neku (seeing as they have to hold hands for the entire show) rush off to the table prepared for this dare. Shiki was sewing so fast. Before a minute passed, she had already finished both clothes.

"Wow, you sure work fast," I say, astonished.

"Yep!" Shiki answers cheerfully.

"Alright then... Joshua, Rhyme, you can change at the back," I say.

Joshua and Rhyme grabbed their clothes and went backstage to change. When they came back, they looked very nice. Joshua was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jacket and dark blue jeans and grey sneakers, while Rhyme wore a light pink shirt with sparkly blue flowers at the edge. She had a short white skirt on, and pink sneakers with long white socks. Instead of her black hat, she instead had white hair clips pushing her hair to the side. Around then, I noticed something.

"You know, I just noticed you look similiar to Rin Kagamine," I say.

"True," said Rhyme. Joshua blushes a little.

"You look more amazing than her, though," Joshua mutters.

"What?" says Rhyme, a bit confused as towhat he said.

"Nothing, nothing," says Joshua, a bit embarassed he actually said that.

"Anyways, before you two do the sit next to each other dare, Joshua, punch Neku!" I yell.

Joshua smirks. "Of course," he says.

And then he punches Neku as hard as he could. He gave him a bloody nose.

"And Neku, you can't do anything until Mexi says you can~" I say.

Neku groans and gets up. He went and sat next to Shiki as Joshua sat next to Rhyme.

"Anyways, Rhyme, what do you think about Beat?" I ask Rhyme.

"Well, I do like onii-chan for caring, but I think he's a bit too over-protective," Rhyme says. Beat goes beet-red.

"You see, Beat? Simmer down!" says Shiki.

"Anyways, Rhyme, what do you think about it?" I say.

"Uh... I guess... I kind of... Enjoyed it a little..." Rhyme says, blushing while playing with her fingers. Joshua blushes at this.

_I sense something beginning, _I think.

"Anyways, Joshua, do you hate Beat?" I ask.

"Uh... I don't hate Beat exactly, but I think heshould swear less and become less over-protective," says Joshua.

"Uh-huh... Why do you like bugging Mr H?" I ask.

"Because it's funny to do that," he answers bluntly.

"... What?" I say.

"You heard me. It's fun doing that," he says.

"Ok... Why is your hair so curly?" I ask.

"How should I know?" he deadpanned.

"... Ok... Here, you two. Play 'em!" I say as Chiseki put the games on their laps. They put the first cardtridge in and started playing.

"Alright, there. Now then, Beat, tell us why," I say.

"Because, man," he started. "One time, me an' Rhyme walkin' down the street, and then while we walked, some thug come 'round and grab lil' Rhyme. I got 'im down, and saved her. But she coulda been gone, man, so..." he stopped there. "Oh... Thanks for sharing that story, Beat," Neku said.

"Awright, yo, what's next?" he asked.

"Your dare is to not kill Joshua after reading this," I say as I searched for my favourite Joshyme fanfic. He reads it, and goes into unprovoked rage.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT PRI-"

Around then, Chiseki grew back into human size and slapped him. Her slap was very painful. "DON'T KILL!" she said. But he didn't listen, and headed towards Joshua with a murderous look. Around then, a man grabbed his legs, swung him around the room, and then when he stopped, he had fainted.

"NURSES!" I yell out.

The nurses grabbed him and dragged him to the nurse's office (again).

"Also..." Shiki started.

"What?" I ask.

"Remember inthe newspaper?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to suggest a place for them?"

"I guess. The Higher Plane has an empty studio that they don't know what to with," I say.

"Ah... By the way, are you an Angel?" asks Rhyme.

"PFFFFT! No! I couldn't be one. Joshua can prove it. Right?" I say.

"Yep. It's true. She's not an Angel," says Joshua.

"Okay... I thought that she was an Angel too..." says Neku.

"Well, that's it for now!


	5. Sugar Rush Apocalypse 2!

**I seriously do feel bad for that ToD studio being torn to shreds. =( But we all knew we shouldnt give Sora too much sugar.  
I've been sugesting ur ToD fanfic to people I know.  
I will now be giving more tortures dares to the TWEWY cast. *evil grin***

Shiki:truth: What were ur thoughts when you learned that you were Nekus second entry fee? If we everyone including Faliara and me were all stuffed animals what kind of stuff animals would we be?  
Shiki:dare: You are dared to go into the room of terror. Of course you allowed to take or drag by force someone to go with you into the room of Terror. I'll send Shiki a drawwing pad so she can draw designs on there, but she has to show us what she draws on there.

Neku dear's dare(s): scream that you think Shikis beautiful! :P Can you let Neku read what's in the () (Then well since Joshua punched you really hard but you deserved it and you called him an ugly girl. I highly doubt he would be an ugly girl. And yes I am a Joshua,Rhyme and Joshyme fangirl.) Then I dare you and Joshua to hug and apoligize and forgive each but you have to mean it. Or else I will be coming there and it will be ur worse nightmare.

Neku:truth: What did you feel and think when Shiki said she would be happy if you and Eri were together?

Beat: You tried to kill Joshua who by the way is my other favorite in the group besides Rhyme. S if you hadnt tried to kill him I wouldve sent a bowl of ramen and curry. But heres ur dare: Eat something really spicy and try not to pass out. Then if you dont pass out eat another spicy thing untill you do.

Faliara:truth: Are you sure you didnt come form the heavens? I mean you do summon those guys and then they just leave.o.O Wait. What Joshyme story did you have Beat read? o.O

Joshua and Rhyme: truth: What did you 2 think about the video games? Give ur opinions thoughts and ect.  
Joshua, Rhyme and everbody else group dare: reenact the story of Cinderella, but in a remix kind of version with this as the cast. Of course I give you all time to practice and come up with a storyline.(Only the friend, Fal and I can make the story and decide on other stuff.)  
Joshua:prince Rhyme:cinderella Beat:overprotective step-father Neku:princes brother and best friend and advice guy Shiki:Godfairy, Rhymes best friend who is like a sister and helps her alot in most cases fashion.

Joshua:dare: Just like Beat let him read one or two Joshyme stories and lets see what his reaction is. (can u take a picture so we have blackmail evidance on him and besides then the moment will last longer no?)

Rhyme:dare: Dress up as Rin Kagamine for each chapter! In a diffrent outfit for each chapter I mean. Cook a cake. The let everyone taste it so we can how good it is.

Well I hope you dont mind that I keep sending in alot of dares. Thanks by the way for all those chapters you wrote. Thay were funny! -^_^-

* * *

**Saku**

**Alright, I'll throw in my two cents.**

**I'll play nice today too, since I have a cookie and those make me happy.**

**Rhyme and Shiki: Sing a duet together. You two can pick the song.**

**Neku and Josh: Admit it, you got scared as soon as you saw your names together. My dare? Get along like civilized people for the rest of the chapter!**

**That's all for now. Bye.**

* * *

Chiseki: You're still going to show the PMs?

Me: Yes. It's easier that way.

Beat: Wait up, yo. There's two dares now?

Me: Yep! Saku's dare came from the reviews, but we don't want to live only on Mexi's now do we?

Joshua: And I believe Saku is short for...

Me: Yeah. He stole part of Neku's name, so I decided to shorten it to Saku. Less weird that way.

Neku: Wait, he stole my name?!

Me: Yes. He took your name, Sakuraba, and changed it to Sakuraba-chan. So I shortened it to Saku.

Rhyme: Do I really look that much like Rin Kagamine for a dare that goes like that?

Rin: Yes.

Everyone: WAH!

Me: How did you get in here?!

Len: Oh, pffft, weren't you planning on making a ToD on us as well?

Me: Yeah... Wait, how did you know that?!

Meiko: Rumours.

Gumi and Gakupo: Yeah... Now let's go, we're disrupting their ToD.

All Vocaloids that suddenly decided to come in uninvited left.

Shiki: ... That was...

Chiseki: Weird...

Miku randomly comes in.

Miku: I HEARD THAT!

Everyone: GAH!

Rin: Oh, by the way, even if the rumours weren't true, I'd still have a purpose here.

Rin dumps 3 of her outfits on the table.

Rin: You needed these, right?

Me: Yeah...

Rhyme: I thought it was for each chapter.

Me: If we do that, it's too tiring. I told Mexi I'll only do this dare for 3 chapters... Wait, how did you know _that, _Rin?

Rin: Rumours.

Me: Ah... Could you go now? We need to start.

Shiki: It's already started.

Me: GAH! O-ok, without any further ado, let's start the show!

* * *

"A-Anyways... Shiki, first truth!" I say, recovering from the Vocaloid shock.

"I guess... I felt... Embarassed..." Shiki said modestly. "And a bit happy..."

"I HEARD THAT!" I yell put excited.

Shiki blushes beet red.

"Anyways... Second truth... Wait, you're asking her what we would be if we were stuffed animals?"

"Ok... Um..." Shiki ponders on this.

"I think Chiseki would be a bird because of the leafy wings that she covers with that jacket..."

"How did you find that out?" Chiseki asked.

"Girls sleep in the same room while boys sleep in the same room. It wa spretty obvious when you were in pajamas..." Shiki said.

Chiseki facepalmed.

"I think Mexi would be a stuffed doll with red dress and black hair, and Faliara would be a tiger..."

"Why would you think I'd be a tiger?"

"Because you sleep with that stuffed tiger you call Sinnie."

I felt so embarassed that she knew that!

"I think Neku would be a lion, while Joshua would be a dragon. Beat would be a big black teddy, while Rhyme would be a small golden teddy. Am I done?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Shiki exclaimed.

As Shiki sees the second dare, she hits her head deliberately on the wall.

"The... Room... Of... Terror... Was... Obliterated... Because... Sora... Had... A... Sugar rush!" she said, banging her head repeatedly. Neku restrained her from continuing.

"Actually..." I start.

"What?" Shiki said.

"I told Myst about the extra studio we had. She said she'd think about it. There's a room there suitable for a new Room of Terror," I say.

Shiki, Joshua and Neku paled at this. "What?"

"Don't worry. They haven't filled the room with all those crazed fans and haters yet. When you do the dare, you won't be hurt like when you first went in there," I say.

Shiki sighed in relief at this. "Hey, Shiki, I'll go with you," said Neku.

"Ok! Let's go, Neku!" Shiki said cheerfully. And they walked out the door.

"Anyways, while Neku and Shiki are at their dare, how about you do yours?" I say to Beat. He paked and said, "Aww man!"

I show him to a table filled with lots of spicy stuff. Beat gulps. The food was hot chili.

He started eating the first chili. He survived that,nso he ate another. And another. There was a jug of water (the dare didn't say he couldn't drink that). But even with the jug of water, he passed out after 99 pieces of chili. "Oh, so close!" Joshua exclaimed.

"NURSES!" Rhyme yells out as the nurses drag Beat to the nurse's office for the 3rd time.

"He always seems to be fainting..." Rhyme mutters.

"Fali, your truth..." Joshua said.

"Oh... You know, the two men and those nurses were all Angels... I don't have some freaky power..." I said.

"You see?" Joshua says.

Around then, Neku and Shiki came in.

"Yo!" I called out.

"How was it?" Joshua asked.

"It was fine! Just like Fal said. There's nothing there yet!" Neku said.

"Alright then. Shiki, here's a drawing pad. Draw a design!" I say. Shiki starts drawing immediately. Neku sees his dare and blushes. His cheeks were as red as a tomato. So then he took a deep breath, and then...

"I THINK SHIKI'S VERY BEAUTIFUL!"

Shiki drops her drawing pad and pencil and blushes as red as a tomato. "Neku!"

"I know..." said Neku.

"Thanks..." Shiki says shyly.

"Awww..." me, Rhyme, Joshua and Chiseki exclaim.

Neku what's in the brackets.

"That is just... Random..." Neku says. Before he reads dare 3, I stop him. "Wait! Before that, read your truth!"

"Why'd you do that?" Chiseki whispers.

"We need to find out what's the truth before his worst nightmare!" I say.

He reads the truth. "Uh... I guess I felt..." Neku pondered on this. Bet he didn't know what to say...

"Uh... Honestly, I'm not very interested in Eri, so I don't know what did I think," said Neku. "Ok..."

Then he reads the dare. "Oh no," he said. "I am NOT doing that!"

Then, Mexi suddenly climbs out of the window, and punched him, whirled him around, slapped him, chased him around the room, kicked him in the groin, kicked him in the face, banging him against the walls and floors, wedgied him, put his face in the toilet, and set his shirt on fire. Unable to hold any longer, he fainted.

"Crap! NURSES!" Mexi yells. Then she climbs out the window.

We all looked at her leave, astonished and freaked out. As the nurses cone towards him, Shiki finishes.

"Finished! Uh... HOLY CRAP NEKU WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shiki shrieked. Neku couldn't answer in his unconscious position.

"Mexi happened..." I said, still shocked.

As we waited, Joshua and Rhyme gave their opinions on the game.

"It was... Interesting," Joshua said.

"Yeah," said Rhyme.

"Okay... Anyways, the story was Rhyme over Reason," I say.

"Wait, what's Rhyme over Reason?" Joshua asked.

"It's the fanfiction YOU'RE about to read!" I say, forcing him onto a chair and giving him the book.

After he read it, he was blushing like mad. "Uh..."

"BWAHAHAAHA!" Me, Shiki and Chiseki couldn't hold back our laughter. Chiseki took the picture and sent it to Mexi.

Rhyme didn't know what was happening. She was cooking the cake.

When she finished the cake, it looked delicious. When we took a bite, if you wanted to try the cake, sorry, it's gone.

When Neku and Beat recovered, I told them about the play.

"I'll be the narrator. Chiseki will be EVERY SINGLE SIDE CHARACTER. Also, the Angel Nurses and Angel Guards will be side characters along with you, Chiseki,"

"Wait, what do you mean by-"

"ACTION!"

* * *

A girl was sweeping the floor. Her father said that he could do it himself, but the girl did it anyway. She sweeped in a way similiar to dancing. This girl's name was Cinderella.

At the same time, in a castle, there was a prince. He was thinking about what to do about what his father told him.

"Hm... Father wishes for me to marry. What should I do, Neku dear?" asked the prince.

"Don't call me 'dear'. Also, how about you hold a ball?" said the Neku.

"Hm... That's a great idea! I will send invitations all over the land!" the prince said.

And so, the next day, the castle messengers were sent all over the land, to invite everyone to attend the ball.

While Cinderella was cleaning the dishes, someone knocked the door. As the girl opened it, a girl with emerald-green hair was in plain sight.

"There is a ball being held tonight. Everyone, including the peasants, are invited!" the girl said. And with that, she took off.

Around then, her father came in. "Yo, watcha got?"

"An invitation to the ball tonight. Can I go?"

"Wha- NO!" said her father.

"Wh- why?" Cinderella stuttered.

"I dun wan't you goin' near some fancy boy an' fall for 'im!" Cinderella's father said. "They'd take you 'way!"

"P-please!"

Cinderella gave him a sad look. This was the father's weakness. He loved his daughter, and didn't want some prince steal her away. But she really wanted to go. So, he decided.

"Alright. If you can make a dress good 'nuff fer the fancy bally or whatever it's called, yo, you could..."

"YAY!" Cinderella exclaimed.

Unfortunately, Cinderella was VERY bad at sewing.

Luckily, her best friend was very good at this type of things. She sews bunches of stuff. Thanks to her talent of sewing, she and her family turned from rags to riches.

So, Shiki sewed a beautiful gold gown with many sparkles. It had short sleeves, and there was also a bead necklace and bead bracelet to go with it. She was a fast sewer as well, so it took less than 10 minutes.

"Thanks!" Cinderella said to her best friend. Then, someone entered the shop. Then, they saw the beautiful gold dress.

"I want that one! I want it for tonight's ball!" the customer said.

"I-I'm sorry but..."

"What?!"

"I made it as a gift for Cindy here..."

Cindy was Cinderella's nickname.

"What?! She looks so poor, I bet she won't afford it! If she's going to come to the ball, she can only wear her prettiest dress, which is probably in rags right now!" the girl barked.

"I said it was a gift!" Cindy's friend snapped.

"Fine then! If I can't have that dress, I'll have this one!" the girl yelled. She grabbed the pink and blue dress and payed Cindy's friend the money. Then, she left.

"Sorry about that," Cindy's friend said.

"It's ok," said Cinderella.

Later on, at evening, Cindy's friend came to her house in a beautiful carriage.

"Come on! Let's go!" she said.

So Cinderella and her friend went to the ball. Cindy's father couldn't come. But before she and her friend left, he told her bunches of stuff she must and musn't do.

"Don't fall in love and talk to someone. Even if it's the prince. Also, you must come home at midnight, 'kay?" the father said.

So they took off.

When they arrived, the place was already bustling.

"Cindy..."

Cinderella's friend (Let's just call her Neir from this point of the story on) pointed at two thrones. On one throne was an oranged haired boy. The other was one with silver hair.

"Those are the two princes," Neir said.

"Mm."

The girl felt something stirr in her heart.

Cindy walked around, wondering what will she do.

Then, the silver prince came to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Cinderella didn't notice men were swarming around her until he came.

Intermission!

As this play is held, 100 Angels are trying to restrain Beat from murdering Joshua. Shiki and Neku are helping. Rhyme is blushing furiously because she gets the role of Cinderella. Joshua is blushing furiously because he gets the role of the prince.

Yes, that's the only reason why there's an intermission. So that Shiki and Neku can help in the restraining.

Now, let's continue as Beat is locked up...

So she danced with the silver prince.

"So, what's your name?" the silver prince asked.

"Cinderella," Cindy answered.

They danced until they needed a break.

While they drank some tea, some girls swarmed around the silver prince.

"If you are free, would you dance with me?" said one.

"You may dance with me. For I am as free as a bird," said another.

When the pair finished, they started to dance...

CRACK!

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!"

Beat had broken out of the iron cage!

He chased after Joshua as he ran for his life. Beat obliterated all the props for the play as he chased after him.

"Beat! It's not his fault!" I shrieked. But he didn't listen.

In the end, we did last resort.

10000 Angels somehow managed to restrain him, barely able to survive doing that.

We brought him to the place where Myst's studio used to be. Then, Joshua brought Sora.

"Alright, Joshua, why am I here...?" Sora asked. But Joshua had ran as fast as he could.

Me and Chiseki grabbed him. Chiseki forced him to drink coffee with lots of sugar. Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"So, anyway..." Shiki said as she sat on the chair.

Around this time, me, Chiseki, Beat and everyone else that were in that apocalypse were in the hospital. Sora was pulling his hair.

"Why in the world did they force that into me?"

"To stop Beat's rampage," Joshua said.

"Beat's rampage?" Sora asked.

"If we didn't use last resort, which is your sugar rush, I'd be dead meat. DEAD MEAT!" Joshua repeated.

"Oh... Ok..." Sora muttered.

"Anyway, for now, while everyone else's in the hospital, shall we do Saku's dare?" Rhyme suggested.

"Yeah," Neku said.

So, they read the first dare from Saku.

"Let's do this, Rhyme!" Shiki said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Oshiete agemashou

Warawanai de kiite ne

Kono sekai no sutekina monogatari"

Doushite sora ga aoku

Ki ha midori nano ka

Taiyou ga

Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo

Kitto tabun sore ha

Muzukashii kotoba wo

Hitsuyou nante shite inakute

Te de ha furerarenai kara

Ima kanawanai koto no nai

Yume dake wo yumemite yuku no

Sugu ni todokisouna risou yori

Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no

Nakitakute nakenakute

Naku no nara namida wo fuite

Datte kawaii no ha egao ga ichiban deshou?

Dakedo zenbu to iwasete

Hora mite koko ni ha

Nai mono nado nai no yo

Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no

Sokora naka ni

Kirameku kibou no kakera ga

Chirabatte

Ikura demo kagayaiteru

Soune sonna koto ha

Wakatteru tsumori de

Sore ha atama no naka de dakede

Nani mo toranai mama de

Ima owaranai hazu no nai

Ai dakara aiseru you ni

Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou

Dakedo motto konna mono janai no

Kowai nara soko ni ite

Soko ni iru nara nakanai de

Datte kawaii no ha egao ga ichiban desho?

Dakara waratte itai yo

Afuredasu omoi wo

Jiyuu sugiru sora he

Tokihatareru toki ga kitara

Kimi ha waratte kureru no...?L

Ima kanawanai koto no nai

Yume dake wo yumemite yuku no

Futashikana mirai wo hashiru kara

Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no

Todoku nara uketomete

Todoitara muri ni mo daite

Datte kanashii no ha mou takusan nandesho?

Dakara ima sugu waratte yo"

* * *

When they finished, the three of them were amazed.

"Wow..." Neku and Joshua exclaimed at the same time.

"That was amazing!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks," Shiki said. Rhyme blushed shyly.

"What's the song?" Joshua asked.

"Kibou no Kakera. We heard Fal listen to it on the radio.

Around this time, I suddenly sneezed in my hospital bed.

"Alright then, next dare!"

Joshua and Neku gritted as they saw their names together.

"Admit it, you got scared as soon as you saw your names together," Sora read. They both nodded.

As they read the dare, they felt very unhappy.

"Don't worry. Soon the chapter will end anyway," Shiki said. Neku and Joshua looked at each other. The Room of Terror may not have returned yet, but they still didn't want to experience the swing.

So they agreed.

"H- hey Josh, how's it g-going?"

"F-fine, thank you Neku."

Shiki, Rhyme and Sora giggled at this.

"Alright, that's it for the chapter!"


	6. Snowball fight!

Ok... Before we start... There is something I want to tell you.

Saku-chan wasn't the second viewer. It's someone who called him or herself Tear.

Ok... Great. Now you're wondering, 'Why are you telling us this?!' or something like that. It's because I'm making sure he knows he isn't ignored. So don't go flamey.

Tear

for some reason I tried to read this as you would if you were reading a poem. Probably because your A/N rhymed... Or maybe it's just me.  
I would give you a dare, but I would have to log in. And I hate logging and forgot my password... Gosh...  
But thank you so much for doing this! I love this sort of things and I'm glad someone is starting another one! I hope you get lots of PMs and all, so I may have something to read xD

Yeah... It's not really important to you. But it's important to me. Because Tear showed that Mexi wasn't the only one that liked my thread. And also... Wait... Now I'm starting to wonder if Saku-chan and Tear are the same person xD

Yeah... I should really start. Well look at that... There's the mail. Let's see...

There's Mexi's... Saku's... Oh, look! There's a third! Now, who may this person be?

Hm...

* * *

Me: Oh my god. OH MY GOD!

Beat: The hell?

Shiki: Don't bounce on the table! You could ruin the pancakes!

Rhyme: Are you blind? She already did.

Joshua: What?!

Neku: I was... Looking forward... To those pancakes... *gloomy aura*

Chiseki: DEAL WITH IT! I could make some more pancakes if you want...

Rhyme: Really? Yay!

Joshua: Also, Fal, why are you so cheerful!

Me: More viewers! And even more, Myst has also given me a dare!

Neku: You really do look up to her, huh?

Me: I AM HONORED TO RECEIVE A DARE FROM MYST!

Joshua: She's not listening...

Chiseki: Since Faliara is still hopping about cheerfully about receiving a dare from Myst, I'll say it for her. *deep breath* Let's start the show!

* * *

"I got a dare from Myst! I got a dare from Myst! YAY!" I hop about cheerfully.

"Fali, dare time's started..." Chiseki muttered.

"Oh! Uh... Ok!"

"Aha, so this is what you're doing!"

We all look at the windows. Who we saw was...

"Oh, Toilet!"

"Toilet! I don' see no toilet!"

"No, I'm talking about that person in the window," I point out.

"Toilet? Sad name," Joshua commented.

"No one asked you! And also, I think Toiletprincess is a very unique name!" I defended my friend.

"This is why I hate my name... Wait, what?" Toilet said.

"But it is!" I say.

Toilet made a look that looked like this: T_T

"What?" I asked.

"... Fali... Sometimes I don't understand you..." Shiki said.

"That's not nice! Anyways, why may you be here, Toilet!" I say quickly, changing the subject.

"I was wondering why you haven't played Minecraft today," Toilet said.

"Oh, that? My brothers are dominating the laptops..." I muttered.

"Sad... Anywho, I'll be on my way!" Toilet said as she walked away.

"Aha... So what's this Minecraft, Fal?" Joshua asked.

"A game. I really like it. You have to pay to get premium, but there's still classic. Classic isn't fun... Until you get on the multiplayer servers. My Minecraft home is Blocktopia Lava Survival."

"And when it comes to premium," I continued. "I can see the experience of premium users through YouTube... And through my little brother's laptop. You can actually die and lose all your stuff. You can eat to fill hunger bars and restore health. You can mine, kill monsters, go fishing, cut wood, and lots more. And the most precious thing in the game," I said. " Is diamond."

"Aha... So what makes the game popular?" Chiseki asked.

"Blocky."

"What?"

"The world is all blocks."

Akward silence filled the room.

"Anywho..." Shiki interrupted the silence. Can we have our pancakes now?"

"Sure!" Chiseki said. "And what we should have done _way _earlier..." Chiseki said as she and I started reading the first dare. "Our very own... Mexi!"

* * *

_I havent apoligized yet for getting you into the hospital for the latest chapter. So I'm really really sorry! =) But now I have come up with a plan to get Beat to stop interrupting my Joshua and Rhyme dares!_

Beat:dare: play video games in another room while the others dares and truths are going on with plates and bowls of of ramen and curry or ramencurry. *_* Oh yeah I'm smart!

Hm okay that makes sense now how those guys keep coming and going. Just so you know you got my personality down. Thats exactly how I wouldve acted ,if I could, when I'm mad. ^^  
Psst...*wispear voice* you me Chieski set a trap for Neku and Joshua to hurt themselves just alittle scratch. then I give Shiki and Rhyme their dare! *_*

Shiki:Rhyme:Dare: Kiss (Rhyme)Joshua injury away; (Shiki) Neku's injury away.  
Shiki I give you for saying I would be a doll with black hair and wearing a red dress This new plushie that is a white to be paired with the other . Or Mrs.

Neku dear: Ur dare is to...admit to being emo. psst..Record this so we have some dirt on him to admitting it. Make sure hes in a room where hes all alone but ur hidden. We can use that to get him to dares that he doesnt want to instead of going into the rm of terror or having me come in there. =_=

Joshua:dare: dress up as a character from...DeathNote the anime. Then apoligize to Neku for pumching him in the face even if I did dare the both of you to do that. Besides I know your more of a gentleman unlike Neku where he wont apoligize. =_=

Shiki:dare:Go to Knotts with Neku and hold hands. (We need to record that.)  
Group dare for eveyone except for Beat,Shiki, and Neku: Follow Neku and Shiki throught Knotts. I'm coming too!

Rhymes dare: Sing the song "RunAway". (Pllllleeeeeaaaassssseee record that!)

...Well thats all I'm gonna send in. Oh and before I forget. Thanks for sending me that picture of Joshua blusshing! I Love it! I made it into a postar and have it on my wall. -^_^-  
Thanks again!

* * *

"And there we have it!" I exclaimed. "Also, we forgive you."

"Why is it that the people that give dares are only 2 people?" Neku asked, mouth full.

"Have you forgotten Saku-chan?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah... That guy!" Neku said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Anyways... First dare! Beat!" I called out.

"What is it, yo?! Ima still eatin' my ramen curry!" he yelled out.

"You can finish it in that room! Your dare is written on a piece of paper in there! GO!" I yelled out as me and Chiseki fling him in and lock the door. Hee hee... The room's soundproof so he can't hear a thing.

"Ok..." Neku said, eating his 10th pancake... Or was that his 11th?

"Ok..." I said. "Anyways, me and Chiseki are... Going to read a few books in the bedroom while you're eating!" I said.

"Wait. You haven't-"

"If you're talking about breakfast, we ate ours before you woke up," said Chiseki. This was true.

We went into the bedroom and discussed about how we're gonna set our trap with the girl right out the window...

* * *

Joshua and Neku were still eating their pancakes when we walked out and sat on the sofa. We avoided stepping on the carpet.

"Uh... Why did you avoid the carpet?" Joshua asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said innocently.

A few minutes later...

"Neku, Joshua, come here!" I said.

They looked at each other. How they were acting was questionable. Nonethless, they walked towards them, and...

"Wah!"

The moment they stepped on the carpet, they both fell into a pit!

I tried to contain my laughter, but Mexi, the girl with the diamond Minecraftian pick, and Chiseki, the girl beside me, laughed all out.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Of course, I failed at containing my laughter.

"Oh COME ON!" Neku yelled.

"That isn't funny!" Joshua yelled out.

"Sorry, we had to do it for Shiki and Rhyme's dare," I said.

"What do you mean?" Shiki and Rhyme asked in unison.

I sighed. "Alright then, here's what you're gonna do..." I whispered to them as Mexi and Chiseki pulled them out of the pit.

They both went to them shyly as Shiki kissed Neku on the cheek and Rhyme kissed Joshua on the forehead. All four of them blushed. Me, Mexi and Chiseki giggled at the sight.

"Anyways," I said. "Here you go, Shiki..."

"OMG! MRS MEW!" Shiki exclaimed. She hugged Mr and Mrs Mew tightly.

"Ok... Now then, Neku, admit you're emo!" I say.

"What?! Never!" Neku said.

"Oh come on... Don't worry... You'll do it in this room, see? Now then, go do your dare~" Mexi said in a sing-song voice. Neku didn't need to know about the hidden camera.

"Alright..." he said, going into the tiny room.

When he came out, Mexi rushed in. She grabbed the hidden camera. Neku's eyes widened.

"No... No..."

Mexi replayed the footage.

"Alright... I admit I'm emo..."

We all laughed as Mexi runs out and escape the clutches of Neku.

"Ok.. Now then, Joshua, apologize!"

"Ok... I apologize, Neku."

"Good! Ok, Joshua, dress up as some random character from... DeathNote... The hens is that?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know. The only thing I know about DeathNote is the name of the protagonist, Light Yagami," Joshua said.

"Ok... Dress up as him then!" I said, a bit confuzzled. (I often say 'confused' as 'confuzzled' instead. Don't point it out, I already know.)

So Joshua went backstage. When he came back, nothing different other than he wore a red tie... T_T

"Um... Okay... Neku, Shiki, to Knotts!" I say.

They both went and changed into some rather nice clothes. Shiki wore a sky-blue skirt with long white socks, sneakers, pink t-shirt and white jacket. Neku wore a red hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers.

The pair went on a jet. Me and the others soon followed, with the exception of Beat. Mexi was already in the jet we were taking.

On the way there, we dressed up to look like casual people, but also did a few things that would make us unrecognizable. I'm really happy that the Archangel agreed- Who am I kidding. He pretty much forced me...

So then, we followed them, with Mexi holding the same camera as the one with the Neku-admits-being-emo footage. First of all, they wondered what to do.

"Hm... What should we do, Neku?" Shiki asked.

"Hm... I dunno. How about we go look at... I dunno... How about that one?" he suggested, pointing at a rather fun-looking ride.

"Sure!" Shiki said cheerfully.

And then, after that, they went to another ride. Then another. And another. After a while, they both took a break at a bench.

They both ate some cottong candy. They were still holding hands. And then, only then, I noticed that Shiki didn't have her glasses on. Maybe she was wearing contact lenses? But we all saw she looked very pretty without them. In fact, her beauty rivals Eri's... We also noticed that her hair looked a little similiar to Joshua's, except more wavy.

They went on more rides. Shiki and Neku looked quite cheerful. When they were resting on another bench, Neku wanted to say something he felt embarrased about, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Oh come on... Just say it!" I whisper.

When they were walking, Shiki tried saying something she seemed shy about, but then someone tripped and crashed into Neku.

"Aw man!" Mexi exclaimed.

So then, in the end, neither confessed to the other.

We somehow managed to get back before they arrived. Mexi dashed at full speed to get away from Neku, the jet did so as well, and we somehow seemed to manage to make it look like we didn't follow them.

"Ok... Now then, Rhyme, sing!

"Um... Ok."

* * *

How do you feel being controlled, don't you want out, break free? How would you feel if there were no rules, what would you do? Tell me I don't have no pride, I don't have no money, but I've got these hands I'm feeling alive, making a change, with my own hands

Come with me now, follow me, trust me Time's passing by, can't afford hesitation Oh have no fear, we've past our tears, yet we can make it What's left to do, let's make our move, yeah here we go now

Run run far away, run run till to a better place Somewhere we can laugh truth away

Run run far away! They're not gonna find us today Maybe they can try another day Give yourself a hug No one's gonna take it away Nothing's worth(?) it any other way

Come with me now, follow me, trust me Time's passing by, can't afford to hesitate

Oh, beautiful sky! Bright and with glee, smiling on me

Oh, beautiful world, shiny and free, it's all for me I don't have no pride, I don't have no money, but I've got these hands I'm feeling alive, you're right beside me, come on over here

Run run far away, run run to a better place Somewhere we can laugh truth away Run run far away, they're not gonna find us today Maybe they can try another day

Give yourself a hug No one's gonna take it away

Run run far away, run run to a better place Somewhere we can laugh truth away

Run run far away, they're not gonna find us today Maybe they can try another day

Dear friends come with me, this time we can make it alive Let's meet on another tonight~

* * *

We all clapped our hands.

"Uh... Not to insult you but... I think there's a few lines you left out..." Joshua pointed out.

"Oh. Well, if there is any, then I've forgotten them," Rhyme said.

"Okay... We've finally finished Mexi's dare so... BRING ON MYST'S!"

* * *

Hello Fal! :D I can't believe you mentioned my fic...THAT'S AWESOME! Anyway, here are the truths...and DARES!

Truths:

Joshua: *stares at him* How much do you love Rhyme?

Rhyme: How much do you love Joshua?

Shiki: *smirks* What do you think of this couple?

Now...the DARES! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Joshua: Kiss Rhyme for 2 minutes!

Beat: Watch them kiss and DO MOT MURDER JOSHUA!

Neku: Um...what should i dare for you?...

Aura: *as she walks in, grins* Oh! I got one!

Neku: MAKE OUT WITH SHIKI FOR 5 MINUTES! *laughs*

AURA! I can't believe you dared that...

Aura: *shrugs* That's what I do best. *makes Cheshire grin* Have fun!~ *leaves*

Ok...there you go! :D Good luck to you all!

* * *

Me and Chiseki just laughed out loud. Of course, Neku, Shiki, Joshua and Rhyme doesn't know what we're laughing at.

"Anyways... Joshua, what do you think of Rhyme?" I asked Joshua.

"Oh, uh, I think she's a good friend," Joshua answered.

"Ok... Rhyme, what do you think about Joshua?" I asked Rhyme.

"Oh, uh... I think of him as a good friend too!" Rhyme answered.

"Ok... Shiki! Whadaya think about those two?" Chiseki whispered at Shiki's ear.

"I think... That they're gonna go out one day!" Shiki whispered mischieviously. Chiseki snickered as we look at the evil dares.

"Ok... Joshua! Kiss Rhyme for two minutes!" I announced.

Joshua and Rhyme blushed. But Joshua kissed her on the forehead and stayed like that for two minutes.

"Oh, also... Beat cannot do his dare right now because..."

"Beat's first dare has to last for an entire chapter," Chiseki finished.

"So yeah. I didn't want to end up in the hospital again anyway..." I said.

"Anyways... OH MY GOD! NEKU! SHIKI! OHOH!" Chiseki yelled out.

"The hell?" Neku exclaimed. I showed him and Shiki the paper, covering my mouth to stop me from laughing.

They were wide-eyed as they read and looked at each other. They were pretty much as red as a tomato.

"Alright," he said. "But we're doing it somewhere no one will see," Shiki continued.

What they don't know, is that we had expected this and put cameras in every possible room. They went into the boy's room to do it.

Me and Chiseki said a lie to Joshua and Rhyme. "We need to use the toilet. So wait. Ok?" Chiseki said.

So, we went into a computer room. They still hadn't started.

"Um... Uh..."

They were still embarassed they had to do this.

"Come on. Just do it already!" I muttered.

Almost as if on cue, they went closer and...

Lol. They actually did it.

So yeah. They kissed open mouth, and yeah... (I'm actually describing this... My pride is broken) They kept holding on, and they fell on Neku's bed. Guess what? They didn't stop after 5 minutes. I think they actually enjoyed it. I wouldn't be surprised if Shiki got pregnant after this...

Whatever you do, promise me that you won't make us tell Neku and Shiki. If not, me and Chiseki will come and make it your worse nightmare...

It was clear they weren't letting go any sooner, so we went downstairs. We looked at the door, said that it's been more than five minutes, and knock on the door. Apparently they didn't care. I kick the door. I'm not that strong, but at least it knocked them to their senses. They finally got out after... "What, an hour? You must have really enjoyed it," I said mischieviously. Yes, it really was a whole hour. The clock proves it. Yep. They are now known as a couple.

"Anyways... Time for Saku-chan's dare!"

* * *

Saku-chan

...I'm a girl...

Anyways!  
Neku: I'm sorry for stealing your name, will this cookie make up for it? *puppy dog eyes*

Everyone: Have a giant snowball fight! No special powers allowed.

Have fun, and peace out.  
Saku-chan

* * *

"Hey, a cookie! Thanks! And you are forgiven," Neku said as he muched on his cookie.

"Anyways... Alright... FINE! I'll take him out for the snowball fight..." I say as I opened the door to the game room.

"I can finally come out now?" Beat asked.

"Yes."

"WOO HOO!" he said, running out.

"Ok then... Time for a SNOWBALL FIGHT!

* * *

_Group 1_

_Neku_

_Shiki_

_Faliara_

_Saku_

_Mexi_

_Group 2_

_Joshua_

_Rhyme_

_Beat_

_Myst_

_Chiseki_

"And that's the group arangement," I say.

We all get teleported to a snowy arena. The Angel whom teleported us is the referee as well.

"Alright, listen up. There is a very huge pile of snowballs behind you," he said, gesturing to the mountain of snowballs. "And many other smaller piles around the arena," he said. "Many forts by many sizes around the arena as well," he continued. "Whoever gets hit by a snowball is disqualified. Now, are you ready? If you're not, then too bad!"

"3..."

I felt nervous.

"2..."

Chiseki looked confident. Of course she did. I'm probably gonna get my ass kicked.

"1..."

Myst looked ready for anything.

"GO!"

We all grab a snowball and start the snowball fight.

* * *

I threw a snowball hurling towards Joshua. He dodged it, then threw one at me. I manage to dodge it. I threw another snowball at Rhyme. She wasn't prepared, so she was out.

Shiki threw a snowball at Myst. Myst somehow got her snowball crashing into Shiki's, and both snowballs flew back at her. Shiki was out.

Joshua threw a snowball at Saku whereas behind him Mexi dumped a snowball on his head. Joshua and Saku were both out.

I don't even know how, but I somehow managed to throw a snowball at Beat. Beat was out.

Unfortunately, Chiseki was a bad-ass, so she had got me kicked out soon after I beat Beat. ... Wait, that sounds wrong.

However, Chiseki wasn't the only bad-ass.

Chiseki got Neku out. She accidentally got Myst out too. That was stupid. Mexi did an assault and gave out a battle cry.

"HIAAAAAA-"

Which was cut off by being hit in the face.

* * *

"Well... We all know now. All hail Fairy Chiseki..."

"Wait, Chiseki's a fairy?!" Myst exclaimed.

"Yeah. Se wears wings to cover them," I say.

"She's similiar to David," Myst muttered.

"Anyways... Let's wrap it up!"

* * *

Yeah... Before you stop reading altogether... I hope you read my first fic... Rika's Tale. It's not much... But it'll blossom into something better after the Bebuzzu sega. It may not look much at first... But, yeah. Please, give that fiction a chance...


	7. M&M Dare

_**Alright then. For those who were waiting, I am sorry to say this is not gonna be filled with the usual dares. I am currently making a chapter PM-free. It is a test. If it takes too long, then I'll continue to do it with PMs.**_

_**Chiseki: You shouldn't be so formal.**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**Anyways, just to satisfy you people for now, I'll just do this and that...**_

_**Chiseki: This is the exact same thing you did with Chapter 2.**_

_**Shut up. And it's not exactly the same, this dare is going to be the M&M dare that I used with the Vocaloids.**_

_**Chiseki: You mean when they were in the exact same situation as Chapter 2 of this ToD.**_

_**Really, Chiseki?**_

* * *

_"So," I say. "You will now eat this stuff." I say._

_The cast looked at the stuff. It looked very disgusting._

_The cast looked disgusted._

_"Myst's new studio has yet to finish refurbishing, but they've finished the new Room of Terror. So, are you doing it or not?" I asked._

_They all gulped._

_Those who have experienced the Room of Terror before agreed to eat it. Rhyme and Beat shook their heads. I looked away and covered my ears because I did NOT want to hear the poor screams of Rhyme. Rhyme only stayed there for a minute. Then they dragged her to the nurse's office. Beat wasn't as good as her, so he stayednthere for another four minutes. After the siblings are both in the nurse's office the time started._

_When they first ate it, they looked surprised._

_"This is chocolate!" Shiki said._

_"Yup. It's chocolate! An M&M dare!" I declare._

_"So you're saying Beat and Rhyme could've been let off easy-peasy by eating this instead," Joshua asked. I nodded my head._

_"Well, no need for sympathy! Eat!" Chiseki ordered. They continued to eat their M&Ms._

_"You're a sadist, Chiseki," I said._

_"You already told me that," she answered._

_They ate until they were full. Then they went and fell asleep._

* * *

**_Anyways, the official chapter is still in the making. Please wait!_**

**_Chiseki: Yep! Wait for that day! Whenever it is..._**

**_*clamps hand over Chiseki's mouth*_**


	8. FLUTTERFLEA?

"Alright... Rhyme, Saku's dare is already making you change out of your Rin costume," I say.

"Speaking of which... What happened to the Vocaloid ToD you started?" Rhyme asked.

"I had to cancel it," I answered.

"What? Why?" Rhyme asked.

"For one thing, people started arguing whether if they're twins, lovers or no official claim," I said. "There are fanfictions out there that show them as lovers, and they don't get such negative reviews! Why don't they let the author choose what they are on one fanfic?!"

"Um, okay... Why didn't you tell them off?" asked Neku.

"I did. They didn't bother listening," I said. "Another thing, none of them gave a single dare."

"Ah..."

"And the last thing, it made my head spin," I finished my explanation. "Luckily they forgave us, otherwise I would be flat on the ground by now..."

"Okay... So, what's the dare?" Shiki asked.

"Didn't I say Rhyme was already getting out of that Rin costume?" I stated.

"Oh no..."

* * *

"Alright, you finish dressing yet?!" Chiseki asked impatiently.

"Nope!"

"How about now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Okay, I'm done!"

Rhyme was dressed up as Chiyo Mihama.

"Are you finished yet?"

"NO!"

"Okay, I'm done!"

"Dude, why Alan?" Chiseki asks.

"Neither me nor Fali knows much about Sailor Moon, okay?" Joshua moans.

"Is that dye or wig?" I ask.

"Wig."

"HAVE YOU FINISHED DRESSING YET, NEKU?!"

"NO! IT'S HARD TO DRESS UP IN ALL THIS!"

"Done!"

Shiki was dressed up as Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Fali, do you not know much about that show?" Rhyme asked.

"I do! Shiki resembled Haruhi more than the other characters."

"HURRY UP NEKU!"

"I'M TRYING, OKAY! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT LONGER!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yo dudes, stop yelling!"

Beat was in armor similiar to Alphonse Elric's.

"Why not Edward Elric?"

"Dude... Ed's too short for me, yo."

Around then, you can hear a voice screeching, "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"You're right, he is too short."

Now, someone decides to throw a rather large piece of rock smashing through the window.

O_o

"HURRY UP ALREADY!"

"CAN IT, FLUTTERFLEA!"

"Wha- DID YOU JUST CALL ME-"

Chiseki was cut off by Neku slamming the door into her face (not noticing she was there, of course).

Neku was dressed up as Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Nice! No wonder it took a bit longer than I thought you would," I complimented.

"Hmph. At least _someone_ knows respect," Neku said.

Behind her was a raging Chiseki.

"WHY YOU-"

"Zip it. That fury can be released in your rematch," I said.

* * *

Me, Saku, Myst, Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme were sitting at the sidelines. There were also a few other people in the audience that managed to get the seats.

Mexi and her very, very, _very _big army stood, some hiding behind the forts, some completely exposed.

"Why is Aura, Raxua and David here too?" Chiseki asks.

" 'Cause Aura made me let her in too. She pulled Raxua and David along with her," I said.

"Hmph. Anyways..."

The referee re-read what he said at thelast snowball game. Then, he starts counting down.

"3..."

Chiseki was still quite furious from earlier.

"2..."

Mexi looked as confident as ever.

"1..."

Aura looked just as confident as Mexi. Raxua and David sweatdropped at her and Chiseki.

"GO!"

Chiseki had already eliminated half the army at 0.1 seconds. Aura was amazed at Chiseki's ability, as she only managed to eliminate a quarter (which is still quite impressive) and Aura and David both only managed to obliterate half a quarter (which is STILL darn impressive). Unfortunately, they've still got half a quarter left, which is... 500 clones.

"This is ridiculous!" Raxua exclaimed.

"I agree!" David said.

"Pfft, weaklings!" Aura mocked.

Chiseki didn't say anything though. She still had MUCH more fury than that.

David and Raxua got eliminated after each eliminated 100 each of the remaining. Sadly, 300 left.

Chiseki and Aura obliterated 150 each. That left Mexi.

"I-I can't believe..." Mexi stuttered. She snapped out of it when they flew a snowball at her. She threw more snowballs. More snowballs.

Until finally, Aura was eliminated.

"Aw, man!" Aura said at the sidelines.

"Welcome to the sidelines, Aura," Raxua said. David and the rest of the clones nodded.

We all watched as Mexi and Chiseki kept throwing snowballs at each other.

When finally... With the last remaining of her fury, Chiseki had eliminated Mexi.

"The winner, yet again, is... Chiseki!"

We all teleported back.

"Oh boy, that sure was fun!" Aura said.

"That was amazing, Chiseki!" Rhyme complimented.

"I lost... Even with that army of clones, I lost..."

"Don't worry Mexi. Actually, Neku had angered Chiseki earlier, so she used up all that anger on that snowball war," I said, cheering Mexi up.

"Yeah. I'm not angry at Neku anymore!" Chiseki said.

So, Aura, Raxua, David, Myst, Saku and Mexi all went home.


	9. Uzuki and Kariya has joined the fray

Me: Guys!

Neku: Wait, we're doing dares straight after dinner?

Chiseki: Yes.

Cast: Awww...

* * *

"So, anyways, let us look at ElementLegend's dares!" I say.

We all look at the piece of paper. We were about to start, when suddenly Kariya and Uzuki grabbed all of us, swang us around, dragged us to Myst's new studio and threw us all into the Room of Terror. Then, Uzuki and Kariya spun around too and went inside.

When we all woke up in the nurse's office, we were very mad at Uzuki and Kariya.

"Look, as if we wanted to do that! Those pins made us do it!" Uzuki said, pointing at the red skull pins.

* * *

**Sorry Element. But I didn't really want to ruin the relationship between Rhyme and Joshua. But one of your wishes came true; Uzuki and Kariya are now in the ToD fic. When we finish putting in all of those current PMs, you may start torturing them at will :)**

**Uzuki: What's the smily face for?!**

**How did you get in here?!**

**Kariya: We just did.**


	10. Starduskfang

Me: Aaaand we're back!

Chiseki: Yesterday we were updating Elves and School Princes.

Beat: What's that yo?

Joshua: Inuyasha fanfiction.

Beat: Oh, that? I hope it ain't another one of those SessRin fanfics.

Me: ... It is.

Beat: Wait, you a fan of that couple too?! How that possible?!

Me: I don't actually know... I guess I read too much fanfiction?

Neku: Dude, you woke me up.

Joshua: Sorry, but we were about to start soon anyway.

Me: Whatever. Chiseki, wake up Shiki and Rhyme. Now then, without further ado, let's start the show!

* * *

"Neku... *psst* *psst*"

Neku blushed immediately.

"Shiki... Um, I think you're pretty, beautiful even, clever, talented, kind-hearted, helpful, loyal, forgiving, fast, and... A good kisser."

Sadly, only Chiseki heard him mumble that last part (I know because Chiseki told me, she has AMAZING hearing) and everyone including me were confused when Chiseki screamed out "A-HA!"

Afterwards, I snatched the ramen-curry (I often wonder how in hell did the ramen guy even INVENT this amazing invention) and Chiseki ate it all.

"What was that for, yo!?" Beat yelled in anger.

"No curry, ramen OR ramen-curry for the rest of the chapter," I said the dare out loud. "And Rhyme, do something mean to someone."

Rhyme paled.

"OUTTA THE WAY, KIDS!"

Uzuki grabbed Rhyme and swung her around until she was sick, then dragged her to the room of terror at Myst's studio.

"Why'd you do that, Uzuki?!" I asked as we heard the screeches of the poor girl.

"Well,we're not having her out of character," Kariya said.

I sighed. "Anywho, since you don't have any dares to do, do what Neku, Shiki and Joshua didn't."

"What's that exactly?" Uzuki asked.

"Ever heard of Chapter 2?" I asked.

They left the studio and ran at the speed of light.

"What are they doing?" Shiki asked.

"They're running around the world 10 times," said Joshua. "Anyway, I need to go use the bathroom."

"Anyways, while he's off, let's do a group dare..."

* * *

Joshua went out of the bathroom. He looked around. No one was there.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Right out of the blue, we all left our hiding places, murderous look in our eyes. Joshua screamed in fright and ran, ran for his life around the studio. Until then, he was finally cornered. We all went in for...

"P-please don't hurt me..." Joshua sobbed (MANLY TEARS, as Alex/EditZP/Zekkyou would say).

The hug.

"W-wha?"

"It was a dare, Joshua," said Rhyme.

"When'd you come back?" I asked.

"Just now," Rhyme said as Chiseki snatched the dare paper out of her hands.

"Anyways, time for Friendship is Magic!"

"Huh?"

* * *

_After 2 hours of watching Friendship is Magic..._

"Well, it wasn't that bad..." Joshua said. "Considering I was tied up to a chair."

"I like Friendship is Magic!" I said.

"Alright then. Anyways, befire we wrap this up... Neku," Chiseki called out. "Mexi isn't sorry for the 2 chapters of torture she put you through. And she's even madder because you made me mad and thus, helped me in the snowball fight."

Neku shivered in fear.

"Anyways, we'll be off!"


	11. DOW, the new torturer- I mean darer!

Me: We're back!

Chiseki: And Fali's truing to avoid the fact that Mexi's truths and dares are still waiting because there's so many!

Me: Shut up.

Chiseki: Anyways, we have a new tortu- I mean, dare-giver!

Cast: Groaaan...

* * *

"So, who is it?" Neku asked.

"This new dare-giver is one of Myst's usual readers, and creator of David. This is..."

"DeathOnWings?"

"Yes. How'd you know?" Chiseki asked.

"You sort of gave it away with the Creator of David," Joshua answered.

"ANYWAY, Rhyme, if yiu had to pick between saving Joshua or Beat, who would you save?" I asked.

"Uh... Um..."

Uzuki grabbed her, swung her around 'til she was sick, and dragged her to Myst's Room of Terror.

I don't even know how, but 1000 Angels managed to restrain Beat.

"It'd take hours for her to answer!" Uzuki said.

I noticed Joshua wasn't there anymore. Hm... Where'd he gone?

"Neku, same question as Rhyme, but replace Beat with Shiki," Chiseki said.

"Shiki of course! No question!" Neku said. Shiki blushed.

By now, they had beaten up Beat, and he will spend the rest of the chapter in the nurse's office.

Around then, Joshua came in, carrying Rhyme like a princess.

O_o

"Wow... So you went and saved her?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Joshua, who was, along with Neku, blocking the doors with cupboards and closing and blocking the windows with boards and nauls and hammers, with help from fellow Angels, to somehow keep them out. When all of us finished, we sat on the chairs.

"Well, Rhyme doesn't have any major injuries. Just a few scars hwr and there... So then, you can do your dare!" I said.

"Huh?" Rhyme and Joshua said in unison.

"Well, then... Let's see your dare... FINALLY! Someone FINALLY gave such a dare!" I exclaimed in happiness.

"You two! Make out! NOW!" Chiseki screeched in excitement. Of course, they did what Shiki and Neku did when they had to do it; they went into the bedroom.

And, since we didn't want our pride broken again, we sent Mexi on the spy mission to film their make-out session.

* * *

"Done! Well then, we've finished!" I said.

"Yeah! But why is the camera still rolling?" Asked Neku.

"And where'd the CAMERA MAN and the others go?" Rhyme asked.

"How should I know?" Chiseki answered.

Little did we know, the other Angels knew what was going to happen soon after, and they, along with the camera man and Beat, had gone into the safety bunker.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The fans have broken in!

"Uh oh..."

"RUN!"

* * *

Me: I don't know how I manage to have the time to film this part, but if you want to see the film Mexi has then tell me or else I'll never show you the film!

Joshua: Wait, what film?! And how do you manage to do that while we're running for our lives?!

Me: I said I don't know! And keep running! They're gaining on us! WAAAAAAH!


	12. The Return of Mexi

Thanks!  
Here are my dares:  
Shiki:Go on a date(yes again) with Neku. And at 1 point kiss. (We are so going to follow them and take a picture of it) Your date is at a theater. Movie any you want to watch.  
Group dare: Shiki dress up as Yolie. Neku: Ken. Joshua:Kouichi Beat: J.P Rhyme:...Kari. Fal: the digimon Angewoman. Chiseki: as the digimon Lilymon. Me:...Rika...I guess.

Joshua: Play tin pin against Rhyme and take her somewhere nice. (Hey its the usual...After them! SPYING! YES! I LOVE MY JOB! -^_^- I'm going to record this...^^)

Rhyme: Dress nice...Let Shiki, Fal, Chiseki, Myst, and me decide for you and Saku-chan!  
...Read the fanfic...uh..."Trust me". (I need to see her reaction to this...I'll be there recording)

Beat: Eat ramen curry untill you cant and even after you faint keep eating untill you cant. (set this up before Rhymes date. We cant have him ruining it!)

Neku: Tell him I'm not sorry for the last 2 chapters. Its what he deserves after insulting Joshua and besides now I have some dirt on him and so do the rest of u guys. I made copies of the tape. ^^ His dare is this: After his date with Shiki him and me have a fight...winner takes Shiki to an amusemant park and gets to have fun with Shiki at the amusemant park(that sounds wrong) And loser must stay behind and enter Myst's rm of terror.

Chiseki: Me and her rematch of the snowball fight. Her against us my army of friends that I created...who are clones of me...(do u think she'd win?)

Truths:

Shiki: what were you and Neku doing in that rm for an hour? I mean the dare said 5 minutes.

Neku: If Joshua was getting married and u were the grooms best guy or something how ould you feel? How important is Shiki to you?

Joshua: who would you marry: Rhyme or Shiki or Eri? How important is Rhyme to you, I mean do friends blush red when they hug and give friendly kisses?

Rhyme: (take this one to a private room its a girls talk only.) Admit it, you kinda like a josh as more than a friend?

Beat: Why do you hate Joshua? Is it because you think he would hurt her?  
Joshua say something back to whatever Beat says.

Well Fal. I think my work her is done. Of course just call me if you want to go on a spy mission to record something in the ToD, 'kay? ^^  
By the way...I reread the new chapter and I just realized. Was that girl at the window me?

* * *

Me: Hey guys! We're back!

Chiseki: And Fal's finally got the guts to do Mexi's dare!

Neku: Y-you mean she didn't give up on giving dares?

Chiseki: Nope! There were just so many dares she gave and Fal got a headache!

Me: *groan* my head...

Chiseki: ANYWAYS, let's start the show!

* * *

"So! Beat! Why do you hate Joshua so much?" I asked.

"'Cuz' he's a Composer! He's the one behin' all of that Reaper's Game! Because o' im, Rhyme lost all her dreams, man!" Beat said.

"Beat, it's like as if I _want _to do this," Joshua retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then why you doin' it huh? HUH?" Beat asked.

Joshua looked away.

**(A/N: I'm connecting this to 'A Tale of a Little Girl with Little Chocobo Wings'. Why? Because that story will include a bunch of my theories and imagination into it. Not yet, though. Not just yet. I have to wait for a reviewer on that story...)**

"Alright then, Shiki, Uzuki, Rhyme, Chiseki, let's go into the girl's room!" I said, entering the girl's bedroom as the rest follow.

"Rhyme, admit it, you kinda like Joshua as more than a friend?" I asked.

"Uh... Um... Yes..."

xD

"Ah... So you enjoyed the dare that told you two to make out?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah... That was the best moment of my life..." Rhyme said shyly.

"Well, good for you, kiddo! Luckily, Skulls was elsewhere when you did that, so he won't be beaten into a bloody pulp!" Uzuki said.

"As long as no one tells anyone else..." Shiki muttered.

"Alright, now let's go ask Joshua!" Chiseki said.

"Wait, that's not a truth," I said, checking the list.

"Well, it's _my _truth! Let's go!" said Chiseki.

So we left Rhyme, Uzuki and Shiki and took Joshua, Neku and Kariya (not Beat, no) and dragged them into the boy's room.

"So, Josh, you kinda like Rhyme as more than a friend?" I asked.

"Y-yeah... Wait..."

xD

"He admitted it! Finally!" Neku burst.

"Did you enjoy the make-out dare?" Chiseki asked.

"Best moment of my life... Wait... Why am I telling you?" Joshua asked.

"Because it's a truth!" Chiseki said.

We didn't have to mention it was Chiseki's.

"Oh... Alright..."

"Well, if you're lucky, Rhyme feels the same," Kariya said.

"She does," me and Chiseki said in unison.

"R-really? Great!" Joshua said cheerfully.

So we left the boy's bedroom.

"Beat, eat ramen curry until you're sick!"

Unfortunately, Beat LOVES ramen curry, so this will take a VERY long time...

* * *

_Many, many hours later..._

We all woke up by the sound of a thump.

"He-he's finally passed out!" Chiseki exclaimed.

"HOORAY!" We all cheered.

"Well then... Joshua, who would you marry? Shiki or Eri or Rhyme?" I asked.

"Er... I'll say Rhyme," Joshua said. Rhyme blushed ten-fold.

I giggled childishly.

"Neku, if Joshua was getting married and you were the groom's best guy or something, how would you feel?" Chiseki asked.

"I'd feel sorry for the bride."

xD

"Okay... How important is Shiki to you?" Chiseki said.

"Chiseki, we all know that Shiki was Neku's entry fee for the second week," Joshua answered for him.

"True," Chiseki said, looking at the next truth. She grinned.

"Shiki and Neku! What were you guys doing in that room for an hour? The dare said 5 minutes," Chiseki said.

Neku and Shiki blushed beet red.

"Um... I-I guess... We kind of forgot how long the dare was..." Neku mumbled.

We all laughed instantly... With the exception of Shiki and Neku.

"Alright then, Shiki, Neku, go out on a date at a theater," I said, calming down from the laugh hysteria.

Shiki took off her reading glasses (I believe she once said that her parents had no idea that she only needed it for reading?) and wore a white short-sleeved blouse, a brown frilled skirt that reached the knee, with black tights.

Neku wore what they had on their first date (remember Scotts?).

And they went off... With Chiseki and Mexi in tow, Mexi with her spy camera.

Of course, we made sure that Joshua and Rhyme wasn't there when it happened. We don't want them finding out they're being followed, do they?

"Hey, where's Neku and Shiki?" Rhyme asked after changing.

"Oh, they went on their date already," I answered.

Rhyme was wearing a pretty, frilled white sundress.

"Well, let's play Tin Pin, hmm, Raimu dear?"

Joshua wore a black hoodie with blue jeans. (Hey, I'm not THAT creative!)

So they played Tin Pin. Joshua won.

"Aww..."

"Hey, don't cry, alright?" Joshua said.

So, they went on their date. The moment they took off...

"Let's go after them, hmm?"

* * *

Chiseki's POV

"Ooh, look at the movie he's picking!" I said cheerfully.

"Tangled, hm?" Mexi hummed.

Me and Mexi went after Neku and Shiki. Fali and someone else that she hand-picked was going to go after Joshua and Rhyme.

Neku and Shiki were lucky. They got the best seats.

And, in truth, all of the staff of the theater knew of our job, so they let us in free to spy on them.

"Hey, look, it's starting!"

* * *

_Back to me..._

"Let's go after them, hmm?"

"Alright! Camera?" I checked.

"Right here!"

"Popcorn?"

"Check!"

"Then... Let's go, Zoe!" I said cheerfully.

Zoe is also another OC of mine. She's the older sister of another OC of mine, Rika Hikarine. She's a mechanic, and works with Cid at the Blossomring Island workshop.

Zoe has emerald hair in pigtails. Yellow eyes, Apple-green t-shirt, brown pants, goggles, and black slippers.

We looked at where they were going. They went to an amusement park!

Joshua and Rhyme payed entrance. The first place they went to was a roller coaster.

And of course, we wore our disguises and climbed in as well.

They never met Zoe, but you can never be too sure if there's a chance meeting, right?

They went to a merry-go-round next, and then a boat ride. Well, except this boat ride went up and down like a real roller coaster.

Afterwards, they went tjrough a maze and a hall of mirrors. They also went to a haunted house.

Joshua and Rhyme were scared. FRIGGIN scared. Can't blame them, me and Zoe almost screamed out loud too. And none of us haven't even entered it yet!

But Rhyme and Joshua braved their fears and went in.

Which means that we had to enter too.

We followed them and recorded what they were doing. But it's hard to do that when you feel like as if you were about to be killed by zombie doctors.

"SHRIEEEK!"

Rhyme shrieked and clung onto Joshua's shoulder. The zombie doctor looked like as if he was going to kill her. So Joshua and Raimu ran down the pathway quite quickly.

Well, this is just flippin' fantastic. The same thing happened to us. But Zoe slapped the zombie doctor. And the zombie doctor ran away to his original place as if his life depended on it.

When we finally got through that (thank goodness!) we saw the pictures. Ours and Joshua's and Rhyme's.

And then we found out that the zombie doctor was there only for the pictures.

We felt embarassed. People wanted to buy those pictures of us. So we bought all of them before anyone bought it.

We also bought a copy of Rhyme and Joshua's.

Rhyme was clinging onto Joshua.

When we got out...

"Hey, she's still clinging to him!"

It was so cute...

"Oh... Sorry."

Both of them blushed.

So they started wondering what should they do next.

"Hm... How about the ferris wheel?" Joshua suggested.

They lined up.

We lined up too.

This ferris wheel isn't like others.

One car can fit many. 10 people per car. So we made sure that we were in their group.

There was a little girl, her parents, an elderly woman, Gumi, Axel, Rika, Kurei... Wait, Rika and Kurei?

Kurei Rokujin and Rika Hikarine are friends, Rika 8 and Kurei 10 turning 11. Rika wears a yellow t-shirt, orange jacket, sky-blue jeans, wide yellow eyes and white shoes. Kurei's appearance? Black, messy hair, wide dark blue eyes, red hoodie, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

Why are we so suprised that Zoe's little sister and her friend are here?

They shouldn't. They're too young to walk around town by themselves. It's dangerous.

Unfortunately, we didn't want our cover blown, so we couldn't scold them.

We looked at the view. It was beautiful. Rhyme and Joshua looked at the view too. Zoe recorded that.

When we got off, Zoe passed the camera to me.

"I'm going to take off my disguise and then teach those kids a lesson they'll never forget," Zoe deadpanned.

So I had to go follow Joshua and Rhyme all by myself.

"Wow. This trip sure was fun!" Rhyme said.

"Yeah. Hey, Rhyme..." Joshua started.

"Yes?"

Joshua kissed Rhyme. Full on the lips!

"Awww..."

Joshua blushed pink and Rhyme blushed red. They started to head home. And I had to get home before they do.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

Mexi POV

Wow. That was one great movie!" Chiseki said.

"Except you didn't pay attention to the lovebirds. I did," I said.

"True. Hey, what's Neku doing?"

I turned around. Neku kissed Shiki!

"Good thing I got it on tape," Mexi said.

"Hee hee. Now let's go, fast!"

* * *

I rested on the couch. I had to run full speed. Luckily, they were walking, and I was running so fast I was a blur. So they didn't see clearly who I was. I wish I could've recorded the walk as well; maybe something romantic happened? I sighed.

Chiseki and Mexi entered.

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks! Now, I have to go hide..." Mexi said.

She hid just in time before both pairings entered.

"Fal, have you been running a marathon?" Shiki asked.

"N-no..." I stuttered.

"Hm... Ok," Shiki said. And Beat left the nurse's office.

"Let's do a group dare!" I said.

When we saw the group dare...

"Who do you think I am? I'm not an angel... I'm a brunnete... And I'm still 11 turning 12!" I moaned.

"Dude, if you're 11 turning 12, why do you have an account on Fanfiction?" Neku asked.

"I didn't know there was an age restriction until it was too late, ok?" I argued.

"... My wings are transparent..." Chiseki muttered, takkng off her jacket and hanging it on the sofa, revealing her pretty transparent wings.

"I'm not fat, yo..." Beat complained.

"My hair's not that long," Neku said.

"My hair's brown, not purple... And Yolei's is very, very long..." Shiki said.

You expect me to die my hair?" Joshua asked.

Rhyme wasn't the type to be rude, so she didn't say anything.

So we all wore as the Digimon characters. Me as Angewomon (regretfully), Chiseki as Lillymon (at least hers makes sense) Joshua as Kouichi, Neku as Ken, Rhyme as Hikari (That's Kari's real name, Kari is just a nickname), Beat as Junpei (J.P) and Mexi as Rika.

"When did she get here?" Neku growled.

"I have come to do the dare where you and I fight!" Mexi said.

"What do I get from this?" Neku asked.

"Winner gets to take Shiki to the amusement park," Mexi said. Neku's eyes widened.

"I don't want any pins or swords," I said, giving them wooden sticks.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Neku defeated Mexi in 1.2 seconds.

"Winner is Neku!" I said. Neku took the tickets from the table and he and Shiki headed out.

"Did he not want to go to the Room of Terror that bad?" I muttered.

"Actually, we never did mention that loser goes into Room of Terror," Mexi said.

"Oh. Mexi, you have to enter it," I said.

"No worries! You know yourself that the Room of Terror is scary because of the fans in it. I'm not known well, so I'll be fine!" Mexi said with a wink, heading to Myst's studio.

"Speaking of which, where's Kariya and Uzuki?" Joshua asked.

"Oh, I think they're at their... 3rd lap now."

* * *

"I think we should've entered Myst's Room of Terror instead..." Uzuki said as they run past the Big Ben.

* * *

"Well then, that concludes this chapter!" Chiseki says.

_I wonder what's Zoe, Rika and Kurei doing... _I thought.

And if you listen carefully, you can hear the cries of a pair of children and the angry scoldings of a teenager.

* * *

Me: Time for the bonus.

Chiseki: We had to make sure everyone was asleep.

Me: Well, all of you guys asked for it, so...

Chiseki: Here's the *cough*cough* make-out film *cough*

*turns on tv*

Rhyme and Joshua stared at each other. They kissed, open-mouth, and... You know what happens. They're like that for 10 minutes; guess they don't want people supecting.

*turns off*

Chiseki: Now you know.

Me: Next time we're doing something like this, it's going to be Mexi that does it.


	13. The Most Boring Chapter Of All Time

Me: Well, apparently I missed Chapter 20 of Myst's ToD.

Chiseki: Really? So you didn't notice that Rika and Kurei were missing.

Me: Nope!

Chiseki: *sigh* Well then, I'd like to fight David and Aura too.

Me: You will.

Chiseki: Huh?

Me: After I found out that Chapter 21 was already out, I gave out more dares. You will fight alongside Zoe.

Chiseki: Ah, that girl? Okay. Let's hope some miracle will happen and they get her angry.

Me: -.-'

Neku: What are you talking about?

Chiseki: Oh, nothing.

Me: Anyways, without futher ado, let's start the show!

* * *

"Well then... You said that, but the rest aren't up yet..." said Chiseki.

"Well, then it's time for me to introduce my amazing ability!" I said cheerfully.

Neku seemed confused. "What do you mean by-"

"WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUP! AAAAAALLLLLLLLLL OF YOUUUUUUU! NOOOOOOOW!"

Chiseki and Neku went deaf for a moment there.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, YO?!" Beat screamed at me. Of course, his scream has nothing on me.

"That was my amazing ability," I said. **(A/N This is true. I'm often told to call the others for dinner, and I was always too lazy to go upstairs, so I use my mouth. Surprisingly, they all actually answer like, 'Alright, I'm coming' or 'THAT WAS WAY TOO LOUD' or something like that.)**

"W-well then, w-we can always c-count on F-Faliara t-to wake us all u-up..." Joshua said, still shaken by my sudden scream.

"Well then! Let's do Saku's dare!" I said.

"Which is way too short in my opinion!" Chiseki added.

"Shut up! Anyways, tell the most embarassing thing that ever happened in your life!" I said. "Wait... You can't make me tell my personal life... I've been bullied too many times... I don't want more bullies on my back..."

"Alright, alrght, Fal, we won't make you tell," Chiseki said.

I sniffed. "Thanks Chiseki,' I mumbled.

They all decided to write it on piece of paper.

Neku: His most embarassing thing is... Well... Shiki made him take off his pants.

Shiki: She accidentally tripped and stumbled. Everyone laughed at her. (I feel your pain, Shiki. I feel your pain... I've been embarassed too.)

Joshua: Being beaten by Rika Hikarine at DDR.

Beat: People finding out his real name.

Rhyme: Getting scared and calling someone 'Master'.

Uzuki: Finding out Rhyme has a higher IQ than her.

Kariya: ... None.

Chiseki...

"I'm not doing this..."

Chiseki went backstage for changing.

When she came back, she looked rather... Not much different than she wore before.

THE END. SO SORRY. I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DO SOMETHING BETTER. I promise, the next one will be waaaay better than this. *pinkie promises*


	14. Vote!

Me: Hey guys!

Chiseki: This isn't a Truth or Dare chapter.

Me: Rather, we made this just to tell you about the new voting poll on Fal's profile!

Zoe: Yup... She plans on pulling in even MORE people for their torture.

Me: *glares*

Zoe: *flinches*

Chiseki: Aaaaanyways, please bote for the characters you want so that we can pull 'em in!

Neku: What?

Me: Oh eggs, they found us.

Shiki: Are you saying that you could pull Eri in too?

Chiseki: Yup!

Me: Hey, where's Zoe?

Chiseki: Oh, she escaped through the back door.

Joshua: Zoe? You mean Rika's sis?

Beat: Hey, who's Zoe, yo?

Chiseki: None of your business...

Rhyme: Huh?

Me: So anyways... Please vote on my profile if you want ANY of your characters on the show!


	15. Reasons for not updating

Me: Hey guys!

Zoe: Hello there! I'm Zoe.

Me: Sadly, this isn't the long awaited chapter. However, I will show you the reason why I haven't updated lately.

Zoe: It's also the reason why I'm here instead of Chiseki.

* * *

"Alright, the first reason is that I had created WAY too many stories," I started.

"She was so stressed into thinking, 'should I upload this first? Or this one?' and then her head blew up,' Zoe said.

"My head didn't blow up, Zoe."

"I know."

"So I put most of my stories on hiatus," I said. "I'll be able to focus more on this ToD now."

"How come you just don't delete them?" Zoe asked.

"Because I want to finish what I started. And also, there are actually people who follow those stories, and K don't want to let them down," I explained.

"Oh."

"Second reason!" I said, smacking some photos on the table. "Neku and the gang are on vacation."

"Woah, woah, woah, why are they on vacation?"

"I thought that they needed a break from truth and daring. Also, their parents demanded it.

_Many weeks earlier..._

"LET US SEE OUR CHILDREN! NOW!"

_Today..._

"I ended up making a contract with the parents that they would receive a vacation."

Zoe looked bewildered.

"The good thing is, this would gain some benefits. I got Mexi another spying job, and I also got Kaze to do it too. I also managed to get Kurei and Rika on it."

"What about Katya?"

"Ah, I'll speak of her on the third reason."

* * *

_Somewhere in Tomoeda..._

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" A cheery 11 year old said. "These are Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Meiling and Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Daidouji? You mean the toy company?" Neku asked, suprised by their sudden greeting.

"Why, yes," Tomoyo said.

"So why did you suddenly greet us like that?" asked Shiki.

"Well, you seemed lost..." Meiling said.

"Er... How did you figure that out..." Neku asked.

"Oh never mind about a silly thing like that!"

Mexi hid, spying on their every move.

* * *

"Well then... This is... Interesting."

Joshua and Rhyme kept walking. They couldn't be nearer, because Beat was looking at them.

"Donchu dare come closa to mah sis!" Beat said.

Rika and Kurei spied on them, cameras in hand.

"Dammit, Beat! Why are you so overprotective?!" Kurei whispered.

* * *

"You know, I have the feeling that someone is spying on us..." Uzuki said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's go. I've heard the ramen is great around here," said Kariya.

In the shadows...

"Crap! Uzuki is on to me!" Kaze muttered.

* * *

"So! Third reason!" I announced. "Chiseki, along with Katya, are helping Dow with his fanfiction right now!" I said.

"And because Chiseki is off with him, I'm stuck with this girl for now," Zoe added.

I glared at her.

Suddenly, Aeli and Aruha, two of my OCs, came.

"Actually, quite a lot happened when we talked to him about it..." Aeli said.

"Yeah, me and Fal had to chase Zoe around town because Rika and Kurei fell off the bed," Aruha added.

"And we made Wing upset because we ended up making her come while she was on a date because you guys thought David was going to kill Kurei," Zoe chimed.

Me and Aruha glared daggers at Zoe.

Zoe cowered.

"Meh, if you want to find out the full story, you'll have to tell us," I said. "Because we're not telling you until then. So, in the next chapter, we will bring in some more characters to join the fray!" I said.

"See you!"


	16. Dares out of a Hat!

I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY.

But I was taking a break because the writer's block was giving me headache.

Anyways, Chiseki is STILL with Dow, so I'm still with Zoe... And sister complex made her bring Rika. And since Kurei is technically family as well, though not related, he was also brought here.

Zoe: Nice to meet you guys!

Rika: Hi!

Kurei: Yo!

Anyways, let's start the show!

* * *

"Aaaaand we're back!" I announced.

"Although Joshua-niichan and his friends aren't back yet..." Rika muttered.

And I bet you know what happens next...

"WE'RE BACK!"

Neku and the gang bashed in.

"You're five minutes late," I said.

"Sorry..."

"Hey? Where's Chiseki?"

"Oh, hey you three!" Joshua greeted the Hikarine siblings (minus the eldest, Kai Hikarine) and Kurei.

"Hi Joshua-niichan!" Rika said, hugging him.

"Fal, who're they?" Neku asked.

"Oh, these are Rika Hikarine, Kurei Rokujin and Zoe Hikarine," I introduced.

"You still haven't answered _my _question. Where's Chiseki?" Shiki repeated.

"Oh, Dow needed her and someone else for a fanfiction of his, so they're at his studio."

* * *

_At Dow's studio_

"So we're going to be part-butterflies in this fanfic?" Chiseki asked.

Dow nodded.

"... Alright," Katya said.

* * *

_Back at my studio_

"They're gonna be part-butterflies in a Maximum Ride fanfic," said Zoe.

"And we're here to replace them. Well, Onee-chan is, but she dragged us along," Rika said.

"Oh, and by the way..."

I pressed a button on a remote control, and then headphones with mics attached to them suddenly appeared on each of the Japanese people's heads.

"What the-"

"Did you know that we've been speaking English the entire time?" I asked.

"Wha- But you're speaking perfect Japanese!" Uzuki cried.

"Yeah, it's thanks to Zoe's creation which you are wearing. Those things have actually been on you the entire time, it was just invisible and made not to be felt!" I said. "Those headphones is Zoe's creation, The Translator." And then I pressed the button and then the headphones could not be felt anymore

"Well then, you take a break while I get things ready," I said.

* * *

"Alright, this is Saku's dare. We have a bunch of dares given by her in this hat. There were originally 9, but since Chiseki is currently with Dow and is replaced by someone who brought two others, I had to add two more," I said.

So everyone each grabbed an envelope in the hat. Each envelope was labeled, 1, 2, 3, and so on.

"Alright, who's got Number 1?" I asked.

Beat raised his hand.

"Open it," I instructed. I was curious on what dares did Saku give.

Beat opened his envelope, took out the piece of paper and read it.

"HOLY- You thin' Ima speak a Britosh peopl's accent?" Beat said angrily, crushing the piece of paper.

_Talk in a British accent for the rest of the chapter._

Everyone laughed.

"I-I can't believe you actually got something like that!" I said, tears in my eyes. (Those tears that come when you laugh, of course.)

"Don't worry, Beat, I'll help you..." Zoe said, clutching a screwdriver.

_10 minutes later_

"... Zoe, how did you teach Beat to speak in a British accent?" I asked.

"I adjusted the headphones!" Zoe said.

"... Right." I looked at Beat who was very pissed at the fact that people were laughing at him.

"W-well then... Who got Number 2?" I asked out.

Rhyme raised her hand. She opened her envelope.

_Dress and act like a maid/butler._

"Um... It says that I have to dress and act like a maid or a butler," Rhyme said.

"Well then..." I snapped my fongers and a maid dress appeared.

"O_o How did you do that?" Beat said in his British accent.

"It's Author Power. It was given to me a little while ago. You know, to help with creating stories and such," I said.

"O-Okay... I'll just go and change now," said Rhyme.

And then we said that Rhyme had the day off and Rhyme was spared.

"3 and 4?" I called out. Rika and Joshua came.

"Why both of us at the same time?" Joshua asked.

"Because according to this piece of paper that Saku gave me, whoever gets 3 and 4 will need to do it at the same time, and 5 and 6 has to do it at the same time as well," I answered, waving the piece of paper.

They opened their envelopes.

_Face off against whoever gets the other piece of paper in DDR._

Joshua gulped.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Rhyme (who was given the day off) asked. She went and looked at the piece of paper.

"It's just DDR."

Me, Zoe and Kurei started to get into fits of laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Joshua protested.

That just made us laugh harder. It confused everyone else.

"What's with the laughing fit?" Beat asked in his British accent.

"O-oh, you'll see," I assured them.

* * *

_The DDR Arena_

We sat in our seats as Rika and Joshua got ready for DDR.

"Why me?" Joshua kept on muttering.

Neku raised an eyebrow.

"Why's he so nervous?" Shiki asked Neku.

"How should I know? I mean, he's the DDR champion. So I don't know," Neku retorted.

And then the dance started.

Joshua, for once, was not using his phone while dancing. He was actually focusing.

While Rika looked like as if she wasn't even trying her hardest.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day the Composer gets beaten at DDR," Kariya deadpanned.

Joshua sipped his juice.

"Shut up."

That just sent us all into more fits of laughter.

"Wow... Just... Beaten... By an 8-year-old!" Shiki choked out. Then, Neku realized something.

"You know, if he can't beat her, then we can't beat him," said Neku, snapping back to the present.

That shut everyone up.

"5 and 6!" I called out.

Out came Neku and Kurei.

_Have a rap battle with whoever gets the other paper._

"It's time for a rap battle!" I cried.

* * *

**(I'm sorry, I don't know how to describe rap battles, so I'm skipping it.)**

"Meh. Never knew how to rap anyway," Kurei said.

"Yeah..."

"Anyways, 7!" I called out. Zoe didn't even bother to step up and opened her envelope right there.

_Swap places with the person in the room to your left_.

Zoe switched places with Uzuki.

"8!"

Uzuki stepped up.

_Act like you can't speak English for the rest of the chapter._

All that took was taking off The Translator.

"9!"

Kariya stepped up.

_Don't move from where you are for the rest of the chapter._

Luckily for him, the chapter's ending soon.

"10! Oh, that's me!"

_Play Minecraft for about an hour._

So I went into the room to play Minecraft, because it's my dare and it is AWESOME.

During my Minecraft marathon, they somehow knew I would forget that we're still recording (which I did) and so Shiki opened up the final envelope.

Number 11.

_Watch all of the asdf movies._

Shiki decided that they would all watch, and because Kariya was not allowed to move for the rest of the chapter, they moved the table towards him.

* * *

_After all of the asdf movies..._

"Th-that was so, so funny!" Shiki said, in a laughing fit.

"Yeah!" Rika said, clutching her stomach.

"Yeah," Kurei agreed.

"That was definitely a dare given by Fal," said Neku, still laughing,

"Anyways..." Zoe, who was still laughing with the others started.

"See *giggle* you again!"


	17. Omake: The Cinderella Dare

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Kurei: So sorry, but this isn't a dare...**

**Rika: Fali's too lazy to do that -.-**

**Me: So, remember the Cinderella play fiasco in Chapter 5? This is an omake, no interruptions this time!**

**Zoe: So, enjoy the re-do of the Cinderella dare!**

* * *

A girl was sweeping the floor with her broom.

Her movements were like as if she was dancing. She did her chores while humming a little tune.

This girl's name was Cinderella.

There was a knock on the door. Cinderella opened the door. A postman stood there.

"Hello, miss," he said. "A letter for you."

"Thank you," said Cinderella.

As she closed the door, a rush of excitement went through her.

"Oh, what may this be?"

She opened the letter.

_All subjects are invited to the royal ball tonight. The princes shall attend as well to choose the future queens of the kingdom._

Woah.

Cinderella squealed.

"Wutsit Rhyme?" Cinderella's father suddenly said, coming out of his room.

That was her nickname. She loved making little poems that rhymed when she was younger. That was how she got the nickname. Rhyme didn't mind it; in fact, she actually liked it. Shiki, her best and only friend, knew this and always called her by that.

"Oh father!" Rhyme squealed."There's an invitation to a royal ball tonight! Can I go?"

"No," Rhyme's father said bluntly. "I don't want some prissy prince stealin' ya from me."

Rhyme used the puppy eye tactic.

"... Mmkay... 'Kay, you can," said Rhyme's father, his futile attempts to resist disintegrating immediately.

"Yay!" Rhyme squealed out. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Awright," said Rhyme's father. "Now get somethin' to wear for it, aight? Go ask Shiki for some clothin."

Rhyme nodded eagerly and ran off to ask her friend.

Her friend, Shiki, was a talented seamstress. She and her family used to be poor like hers, but then her sewing talents quickly brought her family to an easy life.

"Hey, Shiki!" Rhyme greeted as she entered the store.

"Hi, Rhyme!" Shiki greeted. "Anything my wallet can buy me for the ball tonight?"

"You don't need to buy," said Shiki. "It's a gift."

"You sure?" asked Rhyme, unsure. "I dunno..."

"Don't worry," said Shiki. "Anything for a friend."

Rhyme's dress was a light blue gown. A white ribbon was tied around the waist, and there were glass slippers as well. Shiki put white hair clips on Rhyme as well to make her look cute.

"E-Eto... Shiki..." Rhyme stuttered, flushed.

"Perfect!" Shiki concluded.

* * *

The silver prince sighed.

"I don't want to go to the ball..." The prince muttered.

"You're not the only one there, Josh," said his brother, the orange prince.

"Oh well. Maybe I'll actually see the girl of my dreams," 'Josh' said, leaning against the velvet sofa.

"There could also be people who only care about themselves..." the orange prince muttered.

"Oh, Neku dear, look at the bright side," said Josh.

"Don't call me dear, Joshua," Neku growled.

"Come on, Neky, don't be so emo."

"I'm not emo!"

"Well, anyways, there's no escaping our fate. Let us hope for the best."

* * *

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Shiki squealed as they approached the castle. Shiki wore a white gown with a green jacket. She had taken off her glasses; she had only needed it for sewing and reading.

Rhyme took a deep breath as they walked through the door.

They were greeted with a fantastic sight.

Golden chandeliers and marble flooring. People dancing with the calming music. There were long red carpets from the entrance to the stairs.

"Woah."

"C'mon, let's find someone to dance with!" said Shiki enthusiastically.

* * *

"Hey, Neku, how 'bout we dance with them?" Joshua suggested, pointing out a pair of girls.

"Sure," Neku replied boredly. Although, he was curious about the brunette.

"C'mon!" Joshua dragged his brother towards them.

"Hey-"

"Hello there!" Joshua greeted the two girls.

Rhyme and Shiki were surprised. They were the princes!

"H-Hi," Rhyme stuttered.

"I'm Joshua, and this is my dear brother Neku," said Joshua.

"For the 100th time, don't call me dear," Neku growled.

"I'm Shiki, and this is my friend Cinderella, though we call her Rhyme," said Shiki.

"Alright. Would you like to dance with us?" asked Joshua.

Rhyme and Shiki were surprised.

"S-sure," Rhyme stuttered.

Joshua took Rhyme's hand and danced with her gracefully. Neky and Shiki followed their example. Rhyme and Shiki were blushing heavily at first, but then they went along with the flow and enjoyed themselves. Joshua and, surprisingly Neku, did the same. Many people glared at them with envy.

"Let's take a break," Rhyme suggested.

They all had apple juice and some snacks to eat. They chatted a little.

"Me and my father are quite poor," said Rhyme. "I got this dress by asking Shiki."

"Ah," said Joshua. "So the dress is Shiki's?"

"Actually, I made it for her as a gift," said Shiki. "I'm a seamstress."

"Where do you work?" Neku asked out of curiousity.

"The Misaki Tailoring..."

"You're _that _Shiki? I've heard that you're quite good at what you do," Joshua complimented,

"Th-thanks..."

"Hello there," a pair of girls suddenly appeared. One of them had red hair and green eyes **(Aiza: I can't believe I let Fal talk me into pretending to be Aiza Clairice again...) **wearing a rather revealing dress. The other had dirty blonde hair with sickly grey eyes, also wearing a revealing dress **(Aiza: I bet Lusa's wondering how she got there...)**.

"Would you like to... Dance with us?" asked the blonde.

"Um... No thanks," said Joshua, trying not to show a grimace.

"You sure?" the redhead asked with a seductive voice.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Neku, more secure.

"Alright," said the redhead, walking away. But the blonde was still persistent.

"What do you see in these two, anyway?" asked the blonde, gesturing to Rhyme and Shiki.

"I see a better personality than yours," Joshua said bluntly.

The blonde gasped and walked away unhappily. Everyone else watched with surprise.

"... Let's continue dancing, shall we?" Joshua suggested.

So they continued dancing.

"How long will you be here?" Joshua asked while they dance.

"I promised dad I'll leave at midnight," Rhyme answered. "Shiki can stay a little longer though."

"Want me to walk you home?"

Rhyme blushed a little at this. "Okay..."

So when it struck midnight, he walked her home.

"Maybe we'll see each other again?" said Joshua.

"Maybe," said Rhyme, shrugging. "Bye!"

"Bye," said Joshua, waving. When she entered her house, he smirked.

"Looks like I actually did meet the girl of my dreams..."

* * *

The next day, Rhyme told her father of that night.

"Look like ya had fun," said Beat.

"Yeah!" said Rhyme, nodding.

Suddenly, Shiki and two hooded figures entered.

"Oh, hello!"

They closed the door and the hooded figures took off their cloaks... Which revealed them to be Joshua and Neku.

"Oh! Josh! Neku!"

"Hi Rhyme," Joshua greeted.

"Oh, you must be dem princes Rhyme talked about," said Beat. "I'm Rhyme's dad, Beat Bito."

"Okay, Mr Bito, I'm Joshua, and this is my brother Neku," Joshua greeted.

"Well then, Rhyme seems ta like ya," said Beat.

"Yep!" said Joshua cheerfully.

"So, why'd you come here?" asked Rhyme.

"Well, just wanted to see you guys. You're different from the others," said Joshua.

"How so?"

"Well, you saw how bad those two girl's personalities were yesterday, right?" asked Neku.

"Oh. Well, that explains everything," said Shiki.

"Well, your home has a more homey feel to it," Joshua commented. "I rather like it here.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes," said Joshua. "The castle doesn't all feel like a home..."

Rhyme and Shiki were confused, but they didn't question it.

Over the years, Neku and Joshua visited the two a LOT. They made the most of each visit.

Eventually, they started to have feelings for each other. Mr Bito didn't like it that her daughter was being taken away from him, but he knew she was happy, so he le it be.

* * *

"Rhyme?"

"Yes?"

"Um... Would you like to, uh... Marry me?"

Rhyme blushed heavily.

"W-what?"

"Er... We've been dating for a few years, and since you're 18, and I'm 20 now, my parents want me to marry now..."

Neku and Shiki had married when they were 18 themselves. Joshua was supposed to be married at 18 as well, but because he loved Rhyme, and Rhyme was 16, they waited for 2 more years.

"Of course!" said Rhyme.

So they married. Rhyme, Joshua, Neku and Shiki all lived in the castle. The castke then felt more like home.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

"If you're wondering how come Beat didn't go rage monster like last time," I said, "it's because we reminded him it was just a play, not the real thing."

"I still can't believe I let her talk me into pretending to be a slut again..." Aiza muttered, taking off the red wig and green contact lenses to reveal her normal brown hair and blue eyes.

I used my Author Power to teleport Lusa back and made it like as if nothing happened.

"See ya."


	18. More Dares from Reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY, Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any recognizable characters from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales that will most definitely be mentioned in this chapter. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters either. All I own is my OCs.**

* * *

Me: Hey guys! We're back!

Kaze: With Faliara as crazy as ever...

Me: *whacks Kaze upside the head* This time, we're gonna do a reviewer's dares!

Katya: Who apparently stole someone's name...

Me: Woah, when did you get back?! I thought you were at Dow's!

Chiseki: We came back, duh.

Rika: Hi, Chiseki! Hi, Katya! Hi, Kaze!

Kurei: Hey! Pass me the soda!

Zoe: Nope.

Croma: Your hair's short, almost as short as a boy's!

Shirma: At least I don't wear an oversized hat!

Cid: Irma, why you so dark?

Irma: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

Cocoa: Why is your name vanilla and yet you have black hair and purple eyes?

Vanille: Well, you're chocolate and you're fair, blonde and have blue eyes, so you're one to talk!

Aiza: Did I really let her talk me into that role? ...

Atsume: You shouldn't be so depressed...

Kutora: Why did I ever cope with these idiots..l

Joshua: Who are you calling us idiots?

Beat: Hey, Phones! Why're you so emo?

Neku: IT'S NEKU. AND I'M NOT EMO.

Shiki: So, you like Joshua? He's quite the sadistic one...

Rhyme: He's not sadistic... And you're with an emo dude.

Kariya: Hey, Uzuki, let's have a game of chess! Winner gets ramen.

Uzuki: I never knew you were the chess type... But BRING IT ON!

Aruha: Cheh! Chess is boring!

Aeli: Hey, what's Fal doing?

Zoe: Wha-... No. NONONONONONONO-

* * *

"PAAAAAAAAY ATTENTIOOOOON!" I yell into the mic.

"MY EARS!" Shiki moaned.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," I started. "We're supposed to start right about now."

"Sorry..." everyone else moaned.

"So, the first... Is for me..." I said as I read the paper.

"What does he mean by 'treating Beat like a black sheep?" I asked, confused.

I searched it up, and found that treating people like black sheep is BAD.

"Beat, have I been treating you like a black sheep?" I asked him.

"Well... Yeah," said Beat.

"I'M SO SORRY."

"Eh, it's awright. Doncha do it 'gain, kay?"

"How is it possible for someone to treat someone older than them like a black sheep?" said Vanille, confused.

"That is a question no one will ever know?" said Joshua in a very Eriol-like tone.

* * *

Eriol sneezed.

"Got a cold, Hiiragizawa?" said Syaoran, smirking.

"I think someone's comparing me to someone else..."

* * *

"Hm... Well, I guess it would be tied between Joshua and Neku..."

"Hm? Why's that?" asked Rhyme.

"In truth, for the past 3 years since Joshua was missing from Blossomring, he's been quite alone. Behind that smirking, sarcastic Joshua is a hurt soul. When he got his memories back, there were even more scars from the war..."

Joshua cringed.

"... For Neku, it's because there's a reason he went emo, right?"

"I'm not emo," Neku growled out.

"... Sh*t must've happened in his life, and he had no one there to help him. He had a great personality change through the three weeks of the Reaper's Game."

"So I can't tell you, because it's tied," I concluded.

"Anyway... JOSHUA."

"What?"

I stifled a giggle. "Take Beat on a magic carpet ride and reenact the 'A Whole New World' sequence from Disney's Aladdin."

"WHAT?!" Beat and Joshua both jumped to their feet in surprise.

"No way in hell," Joshua concluded.

"It's either that or the Room of Terror," I said bluntly.

Joshua went pale.

"A-alright..."

A magic carpet came along. Joshua and Beat went on, looking utterly humiliated.

"Alright then..."

When the carpet went flying, we followed them with a camera on another magic carpet.

"A whole new world, a whole new world, a whole new world..." Joshua simply said with a dead tone, lifting his hands and swishing from left to right, as if he was humiliating the Indians.

"What the... THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES!" Croma yelled out.

"Hey! I don't remember how it went, okay?!" Joshua screamed.

I facepalmed.

* * *

"Okay, since _that _went out the drain..." I said, glaring at Joshua. He glared back.

"Do you feel sorry for putting Neku through the Reaper's Game?"

"I dunno," said Joshua, shrugging. "I do feel a little bad, but if I didn't do it he'd never get out of the shell he made for himself.

"Uhuh..." I said, nodding.

"Hm... Neku, re-enact the famous 'I am your father' scene with Rhyme as Darth Vader!"

"Wait, what?" Neku looked at me in confusion.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Hm... Nope! Raimu, dear, you're the bad guy!" I said to Rhyme. "Or... Bad... Girl... Never mind."

So, Rhyme and Neku faced each other.

Neku took a deep breath.

"You killed my father."

Rhyme looked at Neku with her best attempt at an evil stare- which was failing miserably, as expected.

"I am your father."

Then, Neku crouche and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" none of us tried to cover up our laughter. Even Kui Kutora, the 21-year-old serious swordsmaster, laughed.

"Wait..." Zoe stopped laughing. "Master Kui's laughing?"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" people that know him start to panic.

Kutora became serious again. "Hey, hey... Just because I'm laughing doesm't mean it's the end of the world..."

"Oh, there's the Kui-san we know..." said Zoe, looking as if a bucket of cold water had just dropped on her.

Neku stood up and straightened his shirt. "You happy now?"

"Yes. Yes we are," I said as I read his truth. "What's your favourite song?"

"That would be Twister," said Neku as he put on his headphones and listen to 'Twister'.

"... THE POWER'S YET UNKNOWN."

"Alright... Shiki, design a feminine outfit based on Dragon Couture's suits or Ralph Lauren's Fall 2013 Collection," I read out.

"Alright!" She started sewing immediately.

"Shiki, what's your favourite brand?" Chiseki asked.

"Hm... I don't know really. All of the brands are just so special in their own way!" said Shiki.

Then she finished it.

(Since I don't know how to describe it... Copy and paste this in another tab.

. /search?q=Ralph+Lauren's+fall+2013+collection&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari&redir_esc=&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=_oKbUaygI86ArgeK34CwDg&biw=768&bih=928&sei=A4ObUbveL4aOrQfSmIDwDQ#biv=i%7C18%3Bd%7CSAv56KfqvkypRM%3A

Does it work?)

"It's great!" Katya complimented.

"Thanks," said Shiki.

"Beat," I called out. I looked at the dare, and I swear my heart stopped.

_Give Chiseki a haircut._

"Uh oh," I muttered.

"Yo, what is it, Fal?" asked Beat.

"Uh... Um... If you were given the chance, would you become a Reaper again?" I said, jumping straight to the truth.

"Nah, the only reson I joined 'em 'is 'cause I want'ed to get Rhyme back!" he answered.

"Hey, what's his dare?" asked Chiseki, taking the paper from me.

"Hey!"

She read it.

And immediately swung Beat around until he was sick and threw him in the Room of terror.

Everyone else read the paper as well.

"Chiseki does not like stuff like this, does she..." Cocoa deadpanned.

I coughed. "Rhyme..." I whispered to Rhyme her dare.

Kariya sat down.

And farted.

"BWAHAHAHHAHA!"

He sat on a fartbag.

"Classic," he muttered.

_Play a prank._

"What do you remember from when you were a noise?" I asked her.

"Everything."

I blinked at her.

"Anyway..."

"See ya later alligators!"


End file.
